Without You
by passionfornight
Summary: Edward has gone hunting and Bella is left alone. With Bella being Bella we know that something is going to happen.
1. Table Time

Authour Note: This is my first actual fic. Please any and all suggestions would be appreciated. Tell me whether or not I should continue because if not then why bother writing another chapter if nobody is going to read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of th characters.

Edward had gone hunting again which left me with nothing to do except go to school and do homework. I couldn't even visit the rest of the Cullen's because they had all gone together. Edward had said that they would be back soon though because he didn't want me to be alone for to long. Who knows how much trouble I could get into. What a great ego boost on my behalf.

Just then the alarm clock went off, which pretty much screamed that Edward wasn't here. The only time that I even set the clock was when he was gone because he would wake me up. Why have an alarm clock when you have a vampire?

As I rolled over to turn it off I realized a second to late that I was on the wrong side of the bed and I was about to roll off. Next thing I new my face was having a conversation with the floor. The pain shocked me for a second because I was so used to being caught before I even had the chance to fall. When was Edward coming back?

After showering and getting dressed I made my way downstairs too only trip down the stairs and then roll into the corner of a table. That would leave a bruise. And it did, when I saw myself in the mirror half of my face was covered in a light bruise. Damn. I really needed to do something about this whole falling thing. If only Edward would change me. Then I wouldn't have to worry about this at all.

Seeing as I was already late and didn't own enough make-up to cover the bruise I just drove to school, wishing that Edward was here now more then ever.

When I got to school I saw Mike waiting for me at the front of the school. Not again. That boy was just not getting it. I was not dumping Edward. I did not want to go out with him. He was not supposed to have these thoughts about me because if Edward found out Mike would be in several different pieces.

Boys never learn.

"Hey Bella. How are you? Woah. How did you get that bruise? It was Cullen wasn't it. I knew that he was no good. I told you so and now look, he's beating you."

"Mike it wasn't Edward. I tripped down the stairs and rolled into the table."

"Oh. Umm. So did we have any English homework?"

The day went on like that until finally the day ended. As I drove home I thought about Edward again. I had counted during the day and so far I had thought about him 2,647 times. If I weren't me I would say that I was getting obsessed. Heck, even though I am me I would say I was obsessed.

After about an hour I was done with my homework and started dinner. I wasn't up to fish again so I tried something different. We were going to have breakfast for dinner. As I cooked some bacon, eggs, and pancakes I managed to burn my hand with a pot.

"Ah crap. That hurt." I walked over to the sink and put some cool water on my hand. How many more days would he be gone? The door opened and apparently I turned too fast because the next thing I knew I was slipping on the new rug that Charlie had bought for the kitchen. Right before everything went black I heard Charlie say my name.

"Bella," and then everything went dark.

What seemed like hours to me was actually about 5 minutes. After coming around enough to open my eyes I looked at Charlie and said, "How long was I out for?"

"Oh god Bella. I saw you fall and you hit the corner of the table and then you didn't get up. You had me so worried. You have been unconscious for about 5 minutes. I was getting ready to call the hospital."

"Don't worry Cha- Dad. I'm okay it's not like I haven't done it before," and it was true. I had, but I was cutting my time unconscious down. The first time I had been out for an hour and a half, the second 45 minutes and this would be the third time. Go me. Even if it was for a bad thing. At least there was one thing that I was better at then Edward. Falling, tripping and getting hurt; well that and blushing.

"Dad just to let you know dinner is ready." That made him smile a little. He had been really scared and then he noticed the bruise on my face.

"Bells what happened to your face." And so for what seemed like the millionth time that day I told him what happened that morning.

After eating and washing the dishes I excused my self and went upstairs. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. So I quickly took a shower and decided that I would wash my hair in the morning. I was to lazy right now. Looking at myself in the mirror I groaned. Where I had hit my head on the table there was a large lump forming. Great just what I needed.

Brushing my teeth and getting in bed seemed to take forever. When my head hit the pillow all I thought was that I sure hoped that Edward came back soon, and then I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Talking On The Phone

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. (Even though I wish that it was)

Authors Note: People are reading my story, but they don't review. The more reviews the faster I update and the more ideas I get. 112 hits, 3 reviews. This makes me sad. Oh well enough talk. Back to the story.

Apparently I didn't learn which side the alarm clock was on because for the second time I rolled out of bed and had a conversation with the floor. Genius I am not and never will claim to be. This time I realized that it had not been the alarm clock that was going off, but the phone that was by my bed. It was a birthday present from Edward, even though it was about 6 months early. I tried so long for him to take it back, but then he breathed on me and… well lets just say that brain + Edwards breath illogical thought.

Quickly scrambling to pick up the phone before it woke up Charlie I breathed into the phone, "Hello."

"You fell out of the bed again didn't you?" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of my angel's voice. Yay he was calling me. Wait what time was it. 2:36 am.

"Yes for your information and it was all your fault." Then realizing how bad that sounded I quickly added, "Not that I'm not happy that you called. In fact I'm ecstatic, but it's two in the morning."

"I am aware of the Bella. I am sorry that you had to fall again. All I ever want to do is keep you safe and even when I'm not with you I hurt you."

"No! I mean yes you woke me up, but you know me. I would have fallen off the bed anyway." Why did he have to think that everytime that I got hurt it was his fault? How could he? He was perfect. All of the mistakes that are made are my human fault. He should never feel this way.

"You are okay right?"

"Yes don't worry. I'm fine. But-. I mean I'm fine."

"Bella what do you mean but. What happened?" I heard the slight anger in his voice along with annoyance towards both of us. Me for not telling immediately and him for causing it or not being there to prevent it or read my mind. That lovely plate was accompanied with a side dish of guilt for the fact that whatever I did would probably amuse him.

"Nothing I was just thinking. So when are you getting back? I missed you and Mike was being annoying. He keeps on hitting on me and the more he does it the more tempting it is to feed him to Victoria.

"As funny as that picture is and no matter how much it would make me… happy we can't do it. I'm pretty sure that Carlisle would not approve of feeding human eating vampires. The reason that I called was to tell you that I will be there to pick you up for school. I wasn't expecting you to pick up the phone. You usually are a heavy sleeper."

"Oh. Well the human has to sleep. See you later."

"Love you."

"I love you more then you love me. Goodnight." And then I hung up the phone. Ah crap. Just then I realized that I had this bump and a huge bruise on my face no way was Edward not going to notice. Oh well. My hopes for looking even one hundredths percent of anything close to the Cullen's. Ah well dreams are dreams no matter how unattainable they are.

With it being two o' clock. I went back to sleep wondering what Edwards's reaction to my face would be. I knew that it would be a mixture of guilt and humor. He would find my falling funny and he would feel guilty that he couldn't be there. I had a bad feeling that humor would win in the battle of emotions. Oh well. Why bother even trying to stop what I knew would happen. He would either see it without make-up or he would notice that I was wearing way to much make-up.

Either way he would know. Plus Alice would probably tell him because she saw it in a vision when he asked and he would ask. I think that he doesn't even realize it anymore. It's just natural now. Hey Alice has anything or will anything happen to Bella today. Even though it was in my best interest it was a little annoying. If only he would change me and then he would never have to worry this much about me. Then I would be able to take care of myself.

One battle at a time Bella. One battle at a time. And then for the second time that night I fell asleep, though this time with a smile on my face because I knew that I would see Edward the next day.

AN2: I hope that you liked it. Please tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell me why. If you do, give suggestions or ideas. Anything and everything will be appreciated and accepted eagerly. Plus if you don't like it I can change it so that it is more to your liking.

-Love passionfornight


	3. Peanut Butter and Jelly

Disclaimer: Again this is not mine. Twilight is Stephenie Meyers.

Authours Note: Review is the word. This part is dedicated to BlueSea14 who asked for something humiliating to happen. I hope that this is good.

Waking up in the morning is good for some people, but not for me. As the clock went off this time I rolled on the right side and turned it off. Another day without… oh yeah Edward was coming home. With this thought I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. After slipping on the rug and finding out that not only did the rug smell like flowers, I got into the shower.

Humming a tune now and then from something that I heard on the radio I went back into my room. What to wear what to wear. Normally this wouldn't be such a problem, but after Alice discovered that I had less than 400 pieces of clothing decided that I needed more. I chose some light blue jeans and a black v neck tee shirt I made my way downstairs.

Amazingly Charlie was still downstairs and was eating what appeared to be Fruit Loops. I didn't even know that we owned Fruit Loops. Well people do say that you learn new things every day. But then I noticed that he was in a robe and had a tissue box next to him.

"Dad are you okay? You look kind of sick." Great Bella state the obvious.

"I'm fine I just caught a bug." And then he proceeded to sneeze what must have been 6 times straight.

"Do you want me to make something for you, or stay home? It is the least that I can do. After all you let me live with you and eat your food and all that."

"Bells that is what parents do. They provide for there children. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine; all I have to do is sleep and take some medicine. In 3 days I will be right as rain."

"If you say so. Well Dr. Cullen is coming back today from that trip that the family went on. I will call him and tell him to take a look at you okay." Then I walked around the kitchen, carefully this time and got a bowl and poured myself some cereal. Might as well eat while I'm here.

"Bells I have been thinking that maybe you need a new car. Your truck is getting rather old. I don't want anything to happen to you if it dies and you are stuck in the middle of no where."

"I love my truck." The thought of letting go of my truck was scary. It was all I had ever had, car wise anyway. What would I do without seeing the red truck every morning? Even if I never used it, it would be good to see it.

"I'm not saying that it is a bad car or even that you don't love it, but you need a better, safer vehicle. Edward can help you pick something out. He knows plenty about cars and seems to have a knack for keeping you safe so I know that you won't have some crash attracting car."

For some reason I think that Edward had talked to Charlie about my truck. I mean really, one little accident and everyone get's hysterical.

Last week I had been driving to the Cullen's house and I had tried to break when I got there, but the break didn't work. So I was skidding along in the drive way screaming my head off. It took a while for the car to stop because you know I didn't have any breaks. So after the screaming started Emmet ran out of the house followed by Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. When Emmet saw what was happening he ran to my car and stood in front of it. He grabbed the grate and stopped the car.

Unfortunately the car had been going pretty fast so when the car stopped the back half went up and then fell down. The impact of the fall was so hard that all of the tires popped. When the car came down I came forward so I knocked myself out on the steering wheel.

Edward as I learned later had pulled me out of the car and after making sure that I was okay hit Emmet upside the head with the one thing that Emmet hated; A1 steak sauce. The bottle cracked and got all over him. He screamed and ran inside to take a shower. The image alone sent me into a laugh attack. It's hard to imagine what it would be like if I had actually been there.

When I woke up they were all looking at me and I saw that I was in the living room. "What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me?"

"We brought you inside and then you started to scream. We thought that at first you had some internal injuries, but you didn't so we wanted to know what was wrong. Edward figured you were dreaming." This came from Jasper who was looking at me as if he was trying not to act too interested.

"You don't want to know. It was just too stupid to repeat."

"It didn't sound too stupid from were we were sitting. It sounded like someone was trying to kill you." This came from Emmet who was walking down the stairs with his hair still wet from his shower.

"Do you really want to know?" After several enthusiastic nods from all of them I started my tale. "Okay so I was walking down the stairs here and went into the kitchen. I wanted something to eat so I opened up the fridge. I grabbed some Peanut Butter and some Jelly and the bread and made myself a sandwich. After that as done I went to put the stuff away and when I came back the sandwich was gone."

"And…"

'And then I went around calling for the sandwich. I heard it call me and say that it was outside. So I want outside. Sure enough the sandwich was there, but it had super sized and was larger then me." All of the vampires were trying not to laugh by now and it got even worse.

"The sandwich had split into two pieces; the peanut butter piece of bread on one side and the jelly on the other. Then they started to run after me. They said that they were trying to squish me. I ran around and around and finally I ran into a tree. The tree grabbed me and threw me into the sandwich." By now the only one who looked at least slightly composed was Esme because she had some dignity left. Plus I think that she felt kind of sorry for me.

"Then you guys came and you were all wearing Mohawks and leather pants, with highlighter yellow shirts. Then you all started to impersonate Queen and it was creepy. When you were done you all were hungry and ate the sandwich. So then the me in the dream was looking inside all of your stomachs. And then the stomachs started to talk. It was scary so I started to scream."

By this time all of the vampires were on the floor roaring with laughter. Well they did ask. So with a huff I left and proceeded to walk to the door before I was stopped because I had failed to realize that the door was locked. So after walking down the hall I walked into a door. Very funny to the vampires, not so much to me.

So after then on I had to be driven everywhere by Edward or someone else in his family. I heard a gentle knock on the door and knew that Edward was here. Quickly pouring out what was left of my cereal and washing out the dish I grabbed my sweater and my book bag. After kissing Charlie on the cheek and wishing him to get better, I walked towards the door. Reaching for the handle I opened the door.

AN2: So did you like it. It was longer then the other ones. Was this fast enough for everyone who wanted it to be updated soon? More probably tommorrow. Or maybe today. It depnds on how I feel. I need more ideas by the way.- much appreciated passionfornight


	4. Ducks and Soup

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Authors Note: I am sorry if there was any confusion on the previous chapter. If you have any ? then please ask me. I don't think that this chapter is the greatest but it is the longest. Please review and enjoy.

When I opened the door I expected to see my loves face and instead standing in front of me was Mike Newton. Great just what I needed, another annoyance.

"Hi Mike. What are you doing here?" And hurry up before Edward comes and sees you, I added in my mind.

"Oh I heard that your dad was sick so my mom made him some soup and says get well soon. My dad says that I should give him this blanket," he raises the blanket up,"To keep him warm. He says that it is the best to keep you warm and the warmer he is the faster he gets better."

"How per say did your family know that my dad was sick when I just found out all of 10 minutes ago?"

"Well he called the station and told them that he wouldn't be coming in today and then the other policemen heard about it and so someone else heard and told, so on and so forth."

"Ah well let me get him the soup and then I will see you in school." Go away, oh please go away. I don't want to talk to you or look at you. I want to see Edward and when he finds out that you were here he will kill you. He will hurt you so bad that you will die by coughing up your spleen and then he will wear it as a hat.

"Oh. Well let me see how Charlie is doing first." Say no Bella. Stand strong. Don't say yes. Unfortunately I never got the chance to say no because Charlie walked up then.

"Hey Bells I heard that you were talking to someone. Who is it?" Why me? why not someone else. I didn't do anything to you people out there in the world. All I wanted was one good accident and embarresment free day.

"Hello Chief Swan. How are you doing today? I heard that you were under the weather and so I stopped by with some stuff from my parents." Suck up. Don't forget to mention the fact that you are trying to go out with me.

"Why thank you Mike. You are a very fine boy." I could here practically here Charlie's thoughts. _Now why can't Bella go out with a boy like that? Sigh._

"Now that you gave it to him you can go. I will see you at school." I was really annoyed by now. He doesn't take a hint. I have tried to kick him out twice. Just then the worst possible thing happened. The Volvo pulled in front of the house. Now not only was Mike going to die I was going to be humiliated because my dad was sick and was wearing a robe with ducks. Not just any ducks either. They were rubber duckies. The kind that you see in bath tubs of small children.

Mike didn't care because his dad sold that shirt to my dad. Who with any dignity at all byes that kind of stuff, or sells it for that matter.

The door opened and I braced myself. One foot and then the other slowly stepped out of the car. Wait those weren't guy shoes they were-

Before I even had a chance to finish the thought Alice bounded up to me and gave me a hug, followed close behind by Jasper who gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Bella. How are you? I missed you even though it has been so short of a time? I bet that you missed Edward. Don't worry I didn't tell him about your accident. I figured that you should tell him yourself." Alice was talking a mile a minute.

"Bella. It is nice to be back and see you again. Edward was getting nervous and annoying. All he ever talked about was you and you and then some more you. But we know that he loves you so no fear." This had to be the longest sentence that I have ever heardJasper say.

"It is nice to see the both of you again. But where is Edward? He said that he was going to pick me up this morning." I wasn't too worried because if something had happened then Alice would not be so happy, though I can't be sure. Alice is always happy. I guess if you don't remember the bad parts of your life to well the all you have to worry about are the good ones.

"Oh he had to talk to Carlisle. They had to talk about where Edward was going to college." We had gone over this before. If we were in front of other people then we would use this for code. Edward and college usually mean that Carlisle was lecturing Edward on his gift. There had been this one time when Edward had been walking in the house and he had heard Emmet thinking some things about Rosalie that he, as her brother never wanted to know.

Carlisle was always telling Edward that it was a gift that he had and that he should not listen to their thoughts without permission. So far it has gone well, but he must have done something again.

"Oh does this have to do with what happened before with Emmet?"

"No, it has to do with certain risks when eating." Oh that wasn't good. That was bad. Edward told me that they let themselves go in order to hunt so if they got to close to a human along the way. Well that would mean that they would have to move and I wouldn't survive that. Being without Edward was bad enough for a few days. I would never make it if it were forever.

Then Alice added that "He also was going to get something that he had bought for me." From the look on Alice's face, she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Oops. I guess that I let the cat out of the bag."

"Don't worry. I won't tell him that I know. The only thing that would be hard is that you don't let him find out. That goes for you too Jasper."

Both Charlie and Mike looked like we were speaking some other language.

"Well since they did come here to pick me up I guess that I had better go. Bye Charlie. See you at school Mike."

"Bye Bella. Have a good day."

And then Jasper and Alice both said at the same time, "I hope that you feel better Charlie. My dad said that he would come by later on to check up on you." With that we went to the car and got inside. I was giggling because they sounded so cool when they had said the same thing at the same time. Then we were off to school. Now I was no better off then before. Still no Edward, but I would see him soon enough.

AN2: Well did you like it. I need some more ideas. It took me twice as long for me to get this down. If you have any questions then Pm me. Same goes for any requests or ideas. Review and remember that I am open to everything. Also, I am soory that this troy is so slow. I promise that it will eventually have some substance. Until then it will be in nonsubstance land were all ideas come from.


	5. Cafeteria

Disclaimer: Twilight not mine.

Authors Note: I'm sorry that this is so short. I can't believe I couldn't do better then this. I will do better hopefully. Review.

We got to school a little early so we walked to a bench outside and sat down.

"So Alice what did Edward get me?"

"Nope. I am not telling. You already made me tell you that he bought something. No way am I going to tell you what he bought."

"Fine then, don't. But you do have to tell me if it was expensive."

"Maybe. I really don't know. I only know that he bought something. But knowing Edward I think that it will be." At that I groaned. I knew Edward was a crazy person when it came to buying things for me. Especially when it came to me. I think that it is a psychological thing; must buy expensive things for Bella. Like a mantra. I looked at my watch and was appalled. We had to get to class in 30 seconds. The Cullen's would make it. Me, running, without tripping. In my dreams.

As if reading my mind Emmet who had a class across the hall from me picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Don't worry Bella. I'll get you there in one piece and on time." Then we went down the hall at about 40 miles an hour. He threw me, well not threw me it was more like setting down gently; if you were a vampire.

The door was open and I flew through. Well in my opinion it was flying. Really I slid in on my butt and landed against a wall. But that bounced me to my seat. A second later the bell rang. I scrambled into my seat and the teacher walked in. Just another boring day in the life of Isabella Cullen. Wait, that's not my name. Swan, Isabella Swan.

As I sat through many more classes, all equal in the boredom department, I wondered were Edward was. Did he even come to school? What did he get me? Was it very expensive?

The bell rang signaling lunch, so I walked into the cafeteria. Sadly I noted that only Alice, Jasper, and Emmet were at the table. Edward still wasn't here.

I got into line and grabbed something. I don't even know what it was. I was too sad to think. My Edward wasn't there. That was all that mattered to me.

Just then someone bumped into me and made me trip over my foot. That caused a whole lot more to happen. First I tripped and my tray flew in the air and fell on my teachers head. I fell and slid across the floor. Unfortunately I had enough momentum to slide me across the floor and into a table. The force of the blow was enough to knock me out. The second time in two days.

About 15 minutes later I came back to the land of the non-knocked out people. I saw a pair of golden eyes over me.


	6. What Is The Surprise?

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Authors Note: I hope that this chapter makes up for the one that was so short. I am sorry that I have gotten this up so late. I was busy today, with an awards ceremony. I hope that you enjoy it and remember. Review is the word.

Standing above me was my angel, my love, my sweet, sweet, Edward. His eyes were cautious and worried. When he saw me open my eyes hr let out a little sigh.

"Bella, you're okay." He sounded so relieved that it almost made me want to cry. Almost, but not quite. My head was hurting too much for that.

"Edward. Wow. I must look a mess. Where am I?"

"You are in my house. When you were knocked out I came in and saw you. The teachers wanted you to go to the nurse, but me, with a little help from Jasper convinced them that we should take you to see our father. You know, with him being a doctor and all."

"Oh." I had been preparing myself for it and boy did I want to be not having this conversation.

"So Bella. What happened to your face?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice. Now I wanted to craw into some hole. He was going to laugh and I knew it. He probably knew it too.

"Why don't you ask Alice? She knows what happened.'

"Because Bella you are my girlfriend and I wan to here it from you. Not my sister." He leaned in closely and breathed into my face. The he looked me in my eye.

"That's not fair you're cheating, and you are going to laugh when I tell you. I know that you are. You always do."

"Will it make you fell better if I promised not to laugh." Not fair. Edward kept his promises, but still. But look at him. He was just so cute. And smelled so nice and was so perfect- and

"Bella." Oops I guessed that I spaced out again.

"Fine." And so I told him about my fall and how I was missing him and by the time that I was done, he still had a straight face.

"My poor, clumsy Bella. I should probably kiss it and make it all better. Don't you think?" Just as he was leaning towards me the door to his room burst open and Alice ran through the door.

"Oh my god Bella I am so sorry. I was going to warn you, but you had already tripped. You are okay right?"

"Yes. It is okay Alice; it's not your fault. I probably would have tripped anyway."

"Carlisle wants to see you. He wants to see if you have done anything other then bump your head."

"I'm fine, but if he insists." We walked downstairs and into the living room. Carlisle was waiting for me on the couch. He got up when we came into the room.

"Bella, come over here and let me see your head. I heard that you hit it pretty hard." So I walked over to him and then he looked over me.

"Okay Edward you can take her. She seems alright to me. If she feels dizzy, lightheaded, or otherwise sick bring her to me. I will be at the hospital; they asked me to cover the night shift. They asked because they wanted to make sure that I had enough sleep. I almost laughed, but then I remembered that they wouldn't know why.'

This was the most carefree that I had ever heard Carlisle be. It was almost creepy, but it fitted him some how. He was young, well in attitude and appearance anyway, why shouldn't he act like it.

When Edward heard that I was okay he picked me up and ran me to his room. "I got you something."

"I know Alice told me that you were." His face fell.

"So it's not a surprise."

"Of course it is. She told me that she didn't know what you were getting. All she knew is that you were getting me something. So are you going to wait all day or are you going to give it to me?"

"Who is so anxious for surprises now? I remember you telling me that you hated surprises."

"I do, but I want to know what it is all the same. So please will you give it to me." I pouted and hoped with all of my might that it would look cute; just how I wanted to look at that particular moment.

"Are you trying to look cute?"

"Maybe."

"Good because it is working." And with that he kissed me. The he got up and blind folded my eyes. Then he led me downstairs and outside. He put me on the grass outside of the house. The he went away. A minute later he came back.

"Okay. Now on the count of three you can take the blindfold off. 1….2…..3

The second he said three I took off the blindfold and looked at was in front of me.

AN2: So what do you think? What should I give Bella? Any suggestions. Try to get them up early so that I can get the next chapter up earlier then this one.


	7. Surprise

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Authors Note: I reread the last chapter and it sucked, it really did. There were plenty of mistakes and I realize now that rushing is not the answer. I hope that this chapter is the answer to all of you people who are hoping that this story will get better and not worse.

In front of me was the weirdest present that I have ever seen in my life. In Edwards hand was a packet of fake blood and a packet of fake vampire teeth.

"This is my surprise." I picked it up out of his hands and looked at it. "Wow. This is way under your usual price for surprises."

"Bella you are always complaining about how I am always buying stuff for you so decided why not listen to you."

"Wow. So why did you have to blindfold me and then take me outside. You could have showed this to me anytime, anywhere?" I was really confused. I hadn't been expecting such a cheap gift, but not only was it cheap it was funny. The vampire was giving me fangs and blood. Looking at the blood package it was sour watermelon. Wicked.

"Bella you would have to be insane to think that this is all that I got you. Really after everything that I got for you, and all of the complaints that I got from you. Do you think that I would change my ways? You are worth more then $2. If I had my way you would never have to worry about anything, because you would let me buy you everything, but alas that has yet to happen."

"So are you going to give me my real surprise now?" Even though I didn't like surprises I wanted to know what it was.

"Yes." And then he picked me up and ran me into the kitchen. On the table there was a dinner set for two. Well really one, but still. On one side there was a plate and a glass of sparkling juice and on the other there was just a plate and glass. Edward tucked me into my chair and lit some candles.

"I feel underdressed. You should have told me so that I could have at least fixed my hair."

"And spoil the surprise. No way. Plus even if you haven't brushed your hair in hours you would still be the most beautiful creature on this Earth."

Then he walked into the kitchen and brought out some plates and served me the most delicious meal that I have ever had. For the appetizer I had a Caesar salad, with homemade salad dressing. As the main dish I had lamb chops with some lemon flavoring and mashed potatoes. For desert I had a devils chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, also homemade.

"Did you like it?"

"It was wonderful."

"Good. Now I can get you your real surprise."

"What, I thought that this was the real surprise?"

"Nope." And then he ran upstairs and came back with two boxes one big and the other small.

"Here open this one first." And he handed me the larger box. I carefully opened it and looked inside.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." Inside of the box was a handmade boat. Inside if the boat was two figures; me and Edward. On the side of the boat there was the name of the boat; _Bella._ It was inside of a beautiful glass bottle.

"This is wonderful Edward. I love it, but I don't have anything for you. I never give you anything and you always give me all of this expensive stuff. How am I ever going to be able to repay you?"

"Bella, you do give me something everyday. You give your love to monster that lusts after your blood and that is more then anybody can ask for. Especially me."

"You are no monster Edward. You are perfect, despite your version of imperfections."

"Come here." He led me to the living room and then sat me down on the couch. After making sure that I was comfortable, he sat down next to me and handed me the smaller box.

AN2: Did you like it? What will Edward give her? You decide.


	8. Oh No

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Authors Note: I love you guys, but well. Just read ahead.

Right before I opened the smaller box, Alice ran into the room and told Edward to hide me.

"What's going on Alice?" Great just another vampire thing. Edward knew what was going to happen because Alice would share the vision, but me. I would be left in the dark.

"There are vampires coming, and they don't drink animal blood." At this my blood chilled and thoughts of James ran through my head. Not again oh please not again.

"It will be okay Bella. Nothing is going to happen this time. I won't let them hurt you again." This came from Edward who then ran me upstairs to his room.

"I'm so sorry Edward. If it weren't for me then this wouldn't be a problem. You and your family would be safe, and wouldn't have to worry about the poor defenseless human."

"Bella never think that. My family and I love you. If anything were to happen to you then there would be no reason for me to continue my existence on this earth. You are my reason Bella. Never think any different." Just then there were shouts and things breaking coming from the downstairs area.

"What is going on Edward?" Just then Alice ran into the room and screamed.

"Get her out of here." Then she ran back downstairs. Seconds later I heard growls and yells.

"Edward we need to get out of here."

"I know, but I can't move." He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "You have to run Bella."

"I can't. I will never make it. The only way for me to get out of here is to drive and to get to my car I would have to go downstairs." My voice was filled with fear, and I couldn't see anyway out of this.

"Bella. I need you to go. There is a back stairwell, next to Alice's and Jaspers room. Go down and you will find your self in the cellar. There is a large window there covered with a box full of clothes. It's not locked so all you have to do is move the box."

"When you are there take my car and go home. Go as fast as you can, and don't look back. I will get you as soon as possible. Please be safe and remember I love you. "Then he cracked a smile. "Try to do this without hurting yourself. Please? Promise me that no matter what happens that you will keep yourself safe."

"But Edward."

"No buts. Please promise me?" The longing and anguish in his voice did it.

"I promise Edward." Tears were clouding my vision. I kissed him lightly on the lips and then ran. I went passed Alice's bedroom and saw the door to the stairs. I opened and closed it and ran down the stairs.

Quickly opening the door on the bottom I stepped into the dark cellar. I saw the box that he had been talking about and shoved it. It took about 5 pushes and a lot of energy but I finally got it down.

The window was exactly like Edward had said it would be. Thankfully it was even with the ground. I crawled onto another box and wriggled out of the windows. The sounds that I had heard upstairs were even worse down here. I wanted to look inside of a window, but that would probably put me in unneeded danger. I had promised Edward that I would not do that.

I quickly ran to the Volvo and opened the door. Already in the ignition were the keys. I turned them and heard the car turn on. I quickly buckled myself in and drove out of the drive way. The speedometer read 80 miles an hour. No need to worry though, I wasn't even concerned with myself all I was thinking about was the Cullen's.

"Please let them be okay. Please let them be okay"

I pulled into my drive way and turned the car off. I grabbed the keys and went inside.

"Hi Dad. Did Dr. Cullen drop by?"

"Yes he did and he gave me this medicine and it made me better in a jiffy. I can go to work tomorrow, now. I feel better then I did when I wasn't sick. He really is a great doctor."

"Did you already eat? If not I could make you something?"

"No its okay Bells. I ate. You look tired, why don't you go to bed?"

"I think that I will. It has been an interesting day today."

"Hey Bella, why do you have Edwards car?"

"Oh he let me borrow it, to get home. He couldn't drive me home because his family was having an emergency."

"Oh well. It really is a good car. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Dad." With that I went upstairs and changed into some pajamas. I didn't even bother taking a shower. I went to sleep crying and praying that the Cullen's would make it alright.

AN2: I couldn't decide on what to give her so instead I did something. I added a little plot. Scary. Hope that you like it. Don;t worry though I will eventually get that surprise back in the story. Who knows it might even be important. Review.


	9. Return

Disclaimer: Twilight hasn't been mine. Why would that start now?

Authors Note: I love it when people review. It gives me a warm feeling all over. Thank you reviewers. Okay so down to business. We need to find out what happens to the Cullen's and what is in that box. I think that people are more concerned with what he got her then what happens to him. Okay now I need to tell you all that I made a mistake. I meant for this story to be over soon, but that won't happen because I brought in the other vampires. Now this story will be longer then I expected it to be. I hope that all you devoted readers stay with the story.

When I woke up the next day it was a dark and rainy morning. Great that was just great. Thank god it was Saturday. I couldn't decide what to do? Should I go to the Cullen's house or should I stay here and wait for Edward to come and get me.

As I walked down the stairs I saw the note that Charlie had tacked to the door.

Bells,

I have been called away on unexpected business. I found out this morning that there is a police conference in DC. I had to go and am sorry for leaving on such short notice. I will be back in 3 weeks. To make up for leaving, I'll bring you back a souvenir. I heard that they have some really cool museums here, being the capital and all.

This morning while you were sleeping Edward called. He sounded worried. I hope that his family is alright. He asked if you were okay and I told him that you were. I asked Dr. Cullen if you could stay over there while I was away and he has agreed. There is money in an envelope on the counter for anything that you might need. They expect you at there house at noon.

Edward says that if you are late then he will pick you up himself even if he has to walk to your house. Then he mumbled something about his car. I hope that you are careful with that car Bella. And please be safe. You have a knack for finding trouble. If you need to reach me call the station and ask for the hotel and number that I am staying at.

Love,

Charlie

Oh god they were okay. That was good, and I was staying with them for three weeks which was also good.

Running up the stairs I grabbed my suitcase and threw some clothes in it. Not too many because Alice had bought me a whole new wardrobe that now resided in Edward closet. Looking at the clock I panicked. I was supposed to be at the Cullen's by noon and it was 11 o' clock.

One shower later I pulled on a teal v-neck sweater with brown pants. I grabbed my suitcase and ran down the stairs. Thankfully I only tripped once and that was on the doormat when I was locking the door. Then I remembered the money. Opening the door I ran inside and grabbed the envelope. Turning I did the same thing again.

Tripping on the new rug. The last thing that I thought was, didn't I ever learn?

After what seemed like forever I woke up. It really was only 7 minutes. I quickly got up and then regretted my decision when the world span in front of my eyes.

After getting my bearings, I ran out of the house locked the door and went to the car. Quickly unlocking it I climbed in; turned it on and put on my seatbelt. I wanted to see that they were alright, please let them all be alright. I quickly was going way faster then normal. I usually drove at 35 miles per hour and now I was edging onto 80. Within 3 minutes I arrived at the house.

Throwing my seatbelt off I turned off the car and ran to the house. Before I even had a chance to knock the door opened and Edward pulled me into a hug. He held me tightly and kept on saying, "You're okay. Thank god, your okay."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. We are all fine, but the vampires got away. You sure didn't change. You are the one that can be hurt, not us and you are worrying about us." He smiled at me and he didn't tease me as much because he knew that I worried about them.

"I'm so glad. My dad left a note that you had called and said that you guys were alright, but he said that you sounded worried. It's because the other vampires' got away isn't it?"

"Yes I was so worried. After you left they fled. I was worried that they had followed you, but I couldn't chance on me going to you because they might follow me to you."

"I'm okay. Is the rest of the family home?"

"Yes. They are all waiting in the living room. We were all worried about you, but you got out okay. Thank god. Now after you see everyone we can go upstairs to my room and I will finally get to show you what your surprise is. After last night I know that you will appreciate it."

"Can I get another hint other then the fact that I will appreciate it?"

"Let me think. The answer is no and will remain no." At this we walked inside and I was attacked by the Cullen family. Well attacked would be to strong of a word. It was more like everyone, except Rosalie, piled up on me and gave me the biggest hugs I have ever received.

First it was Alice and then Jasper. After then Carlisle and Esme gave me both a hug and kiss on the cheek. After that was Emmet who picked me up of the floor and I could have sworn nearly dislocated something until Edward made him put me down.

"She is breakable. You had better watch what you do to her." But something was different with him. He had a light in his eyes and looked excited. It had to be about the surprise.

We all walked into the room and sat down on the various pieces of furniture. Then Alice made Edward get mad by talking about my driving.

"So Bella have we finally converted you to our way of driving?"

"You what! Bella how fast were you driving?"

"Maybe 5 miles above the speed limit." Just keep on lying Bella. Maybe that would get me nowhere.

"She was going at least 80. I'm glad that she is a safe driver though. I had a vision that she was going to crash into the tree by her house, but even when she isn't paying attention she is a safe driver. Then this morning she was so close to 80, and I thought that she was going to drive into the house." By now I had felt Edward still as stone. He wasn't even breathing.

"Thanks a lot Alice."

"I'm guessing that I wasn't supposed to say that."

"No duh. Edward, please say something you are worrying me."

"Bella the whole reason that I sent you away was so that you could get out of danger not put your self in more danger."

"I wanted to help you. You guys wouldn't have fought the way that you should because you would have been afraid for me." I was standing up now. "This morning I was worried. I didn't know what had happened last night and I wanted to make sure you guys were okay. Excuse me for caring."

Edward's eyes softened and he got up and held me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I care. If you had gotten in an accident and taken your self away from me I don't know what I would have done"

"It's okay. I'm sorry about how I reacted." His family then went into different areas of the house. Edward picked me up and ran me to his room. Once we were there he put me on his couch and got two boxes and an envelope.

"I got the small box last night when you were sleeping. I felt that it was the right thing to do, but first open the larger box."

The first box was larger then the other and they both looked like they contained jewelry. First he handed me the larger box and I opened it.

AN2: I am evil wahahahaha. Don't you agree? I would like to know if like this chapter. Then I would like for you guys to know that I have finally found the perfect gift and that the next chapter will be up either later on today or early tomorrow. The more reviews then the more incentive I have to put it up today. This is my longest chapter yet. I had too many cookies that's why this chapter was so long. I blame the cookies. Nilla wafers are way too good. It's not fair. Anyway review please.


	10. Yes

Disclaimer: I cross my fingers and my toes and if I could I'd cross my nose. Please don't sue, or cuss me out. Twilight aint mine. Don't ever doubt.

Authors Note: Sorry while I wrote this I was watching Bring It On. Good movie, but it doesn't go with Twilight. You no who you are, you owe me 5 boxes of cookies.

When I opened the box I saw the most beautiful necklace in the world. I know that is an over used phrase but it was true.

"It is beautiful. What do all of the twists represent?"

"Well only one applies to us the other was just there. There are two symbols. There is the trinity knot and the eternal love symbol."

"Eternal love. That would mean that you would have to change me for it to be eternal." I was sad. That would never be.

"I know. That is why I got you it."

"You mean that you are going to change me." I was so happy. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Yes." I threw myself at Edward and wrapped myself around him. My arms were around his neck and my legs were around his waist.

"Oh Edward. I can't believe it. You finally said yes." I kissed him and then I asked him. "So what do I get to open next?"

"The letter."

"Okay." So he handed me the letter and I was going to open it when Alice ran into the door and then opened it.

"I can't believe it. We are finally going to be related." The she gave me this huge hug. Then she turned to Edward. "I can't believe that it took you so long."

"Well god. I can't tell you what it took me to come to that decision."

"Come on lets go tell everyone." Then she ran me downstairs. Everyone, except Rosalie was in the living room.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, and Emmet, I would like to present to you the next Cullen. Welcome Isabella Swan, now known as Isabella Cullen" Everyone was up and clapping. Then they all gave me a hug.

"Esme why don't you go and get Bella the present that we got her." Esme ran into the other room and then brought back yet another box. This time I was not going to get interrupted. The world was so unfair because the next second there was a knock on the door.

AN2: Don't you hate me. I know that you don't because if you hate me then I won't update and that would be bad. I hope that you like it. I will try for another long chapter and maybe I won't leave you with another cliffy if you ask very nicely.


	11. A Knock On The Door

Disclaimer: Me still don't own any of the rights to Twilight. One may dream but there is no guarantee that the dream will come true.

Authors Note: Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews. Even the person who wrote update 1,765 times in one review.

Carlisle got up and opened the door. When he saw who the caller was he must have said something in his mind because Edward came up next to me and pulled me behind him. He then proceeded to rub himself all over me.

"Edward what are you doing?" He had managed to make me smell like him all over. Even in my hair. It was a wonderful scent, but it was pretty weird and he had not even told me why he was doing it. That was annoying in a weird way.

"Shh. I will explain later." Then he nodded at Carlisle and said what sounded like okay. It might not have been. He said it to fast for me to actually make out the exact words. That is one thing that I would not miss when I became a vampire. At last I would be able to understand what they were saying around me and I would not be the odd man out.

Carlisle spoke to the person the door. "What do you want?" I had never heard him so cruel and cold. He had always been so kind and nice. This was a side that I hoped that I would never see from him myself.

"We want the girl. Oh behalf of the ruler of the coven we wish that she should come with us."

"For what purpose."

"The ruler has chosen her as his bride and fellow ruler. She would be his equal of power. We do not wish for a fight. We have come peacefully. All we ask for is the girl."

"You shall not get her. She is already spoken for."

"So be it. Then we will have to take her with force; although I doubt that that would be needed. After she meets the ruler then I doubt that she will even think of resisting." And with that he left.

Carlisle closed the door and turned to the rest of us. I spoke up. "What was that all about?"

"That was a try at negotiating. The leader of a powerful coven has seen you and probably smelled you and has chosen you as his bride. That means that you would have the protection of an entire coven. You would have power and you would feed on animals. You would be his mate."

"Why me?" And then I did a very human thing. I fainted flat on the floor.

Several minutes later I awoke on the floor of the Cullen's living room staring at the faces of the Cullen's.

Carlisle spoke then, "I am sorry Bella I did not mean to tell you everything and overload you."

"No it is okay. I asked what was going on and I got my answer. I didn't know that it would be so much though."

"You never got to open your gift dear." This came from Esme who was handing me the forgotten box.

"Oh yeah. Well everyone else knows what this is I suppose." At the declines of the Cullen's I opened the box and saw…

AN2: Cliffhanger. Just kidding. Like I would do that to you right now. I think that I should let you find out what is in this box. Maybe not the next one though. I haven't decided.

A clear plastic card. It looked just like the Cullen's credit card. "You didn't."

"Of course we did." This came from Carlisle. "You are going to be a part of this family. That means that you have the same funds as everyone."

I got up and gave Carlisle a huge hug. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Then I turned to Esme. "I really do."

"Thank you everyone. You have been very supportive and I am forever grateful." I was crying by now and so Jasper asked.

"If you are so happy then why are you crying?"

"Oh Jasper they are happy tears. Tears of joy."

The Edward spoke. "Can I please take Bella up to my room so that I can finally give her all of my presents?"

Everyone nodded and Edward grabbed me and ran me upstairs. We reached his bedroom and he pulled me inside.

AN3: I have decided to do this to you again. If I more then 5 reviews then I will update today and you will finally find out what is the present and letter.


	12. Finally, The Box Is Opened

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Unless you count that I own the book.

Authors Note: I wrote this because I could not stand to wait. I had to find out what was going to happen and the only way that was going to happen is if I started to write. Ironically I wrote this while listening to the theme music of Bram Stokers Dracula.

The second that we were inside of his room he practically skipped to the couch. HE put me down and then grabbed the letter. The he picked me up and set me on my feet. I looked down at the letter and then opened it.

Inside was a slip of paper and it said;

_Dear Bella,_

_My love we have known each other for some time and I would like to ask you to trust me. Now would you do one thing for me? Answer out loud. _"Yes." Now back to the letter. _Please turn around._

_Love,_

_dward Cullen_

So I turned around and what I saw made me stop breathing.

In front of me was Edward on one knee with the box that I had wanted to open in his palm.

"Isabella Swan I have loved you since the moment that I let my eyes see you. Even before I saw you I loved you. You have given meaning to my life. Before I met you I just existed. Now I am alive. You have done that to me."

"I know that you want to spend eternity in my arms and I in yours, so I ask you will you spend eternity with me as my wife." I was crying and gasping for breath by the end of his speech.

"Bella you kind of have to answer. You don't have to say yes. If you don't feel that you are ready them I will wait for you. If I have to I will wait forever." He looked so sad as he said this. I thought that it must have broken his heart to say it.

"Of course Edward there was no question to my answer. I was just in shock. Yes I will become Mrs. Isabella Cullen." At that his eyes lit up and became the brightest that I had ever seen them. He opened the box and inside was a ring that had to have been hand crafted.

It was a white gold band with a topaz stone with two onyx stones next to it. It was beautiful. HE slipped it onto my finger and then kissed me. "The ring is beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. In fact beautiful is not nearly close to what you are. You are heavenly. Not any word could describe you. You are that… well whatever you are, is not yet a word." He kissed me again. "Let's go and tell the rest of the family."

So once again I was run downstairs, but this time into the kitchen. Everyone including Rosalie was in there with a banner over there heads that said CONGRATULATIONS! They were all smiling and happy.

Just then Rosalie came up to me and said, "I'm sorry for all of the mean things that I have done and said. You have deserved none of them, yet you endured it and said nothing. I would like to be your friend and now your sister, but I understand if you do not want that me to be that."

"Of course I do. I have never wanted anything more." Then she hugged me as everyone looked on.

"That's good because Alice me be good at shopping but I am better. Plus, you will totally need someone to plan your wedding. There is no way that you can do it by yourself."

Everyone laughed at that. We had a good time that day playing games and making fun of each other. I thought that everything would be alright now, but of course I was wrong. As we would learn the next day, everything would not be alright for a long time.

AN2: So how did you like it? Don't you love it when I finally tell you what is going on? Review. I need ideas. I am running out. Hmm I think that I will need to buy more cookies. Short but sweet.


	13. The Fight

**Disclaimer: No fair, no fair, it is still not mine.**

**Authors Note: This was hard to write. I need more sweets, but I can't go out because I need to write and read. Oh well. This is dedicated to Smileyxox because she gave me the best review.**

One week later and I still hadn't told Charlie that I was engaged. I really didn't want to deal with his reaction, but there was one thing for sure. He would be easier to deal with then Renée. Anything, well almost anything would be better then that.

The question on every ones mind was whether or not I should tell Charlie and Renée that Edward was going to change me.

Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were on the tell them side. Me, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper were on the don't tell side. Esme was neutral. She wanted me to do what I thought was right. I think that Esme was really helpful.

"Bella think of this reasonably. You need to tell him that we are going to change you."

"And have you carted away and me sent to Florida. No I don't think so."

"Come on Bella. It would not be that bad." This came from Edward who was mad because until he agreed with me he would be getting no kisses. Well unless I initiated it; because those don't count. Plus they are few and far between.

Then Rosalie spoke, "You underestimate mothers. When it comes to there daughters they are emotional basket cases and have a tendency to blow everything way out of proportion."

"But I saw that it was going to be okay. Don't you remember Bella? You said that you would never bet against me, yet here you are, betting against me." I think that Alice was just mad because she hadn't been able to tell us anything about the vampire coven and what they had been doing. That in turn made Edward mad because he wanted to know how it would be that he had to protect me.

"Alice you know who the future is always changing." She nodded. "Well that is how my mom is. She takes 2 hours just to decide what color sock she should wear, so that it would match this color shoe. Even if you see this going over well, I can guarantee that it won't. Trust me. I had to live with her 17 years out of my 18 years of life."

"Esme please convince Bella that there is no chance that we would let something bad happen to Bella, concerning her mother."

"Carlisle, don't drag me into this. I told you the only thing I am going to do is support her in her decision."

"Well, if everything is going to go okay with my mom then what about my dad? He is a police man. He is the chief. If he pulled a couple strings he could get the FBI out here. I don't want to be the reason that you have to move. It would be unfair."

"Oh yeah like disappearing without a trace would be any better."

"They have a point there."

"Shut up Emmet." Great they were right. I couldn't just do that to him. I loved Charlie too much. I love my mom and all, but Charlie has been through more then she has. He would have had both women in his life walk out and have no contact at all. I feared that it would be too much.

"Fine. We will tell them. You realize if anyone had come up with that in the beginning then we wouldn't have had to have this fight in the first place."

"They all looked away." So it was decided that I was going to call Charlie over here and tell him that I was getting married and that Edward was going to change me. Great, two birds with one stone kind of thing. Oh please shoot me now.

On the way over to my house I was worried. We were going to tell Charlie tomorrow. All sorts of things could go wrong. I just hoped that none of them did.

**AN2: I am so sorry that this is so short. I haven't gotten any ideas right now. I will try very hard to get a longer chapter up today if possible. Maybe I will even get some more dreams into here. LOL. Until further notice.**


	14. Charlie

Disclaimer: Twilight is a time of day so nobody owns it. The book is Stephenie Meyer, who is one lucky and genius lady.

Authors Note: I hope that people haven't completely given up on me. I decided that this needed to have a lighter note in here somewhere before I added more plot. I would like to say that I really appreciate all of the reviews that I get and that even though I may not reply I try too. If I do not reply to you then it is not your fault. I am just busy writing and coming up with the next chapter. I love everyone and would like to say that you should keep up the good work. Never feel neglected because I love you all. Hugs all around.

I was just about to fall asleep when my window opened and then Edward climbed in. I groaned.

"You know that you usually have good timing." He looked confused. Then nodded. "Well right now was not one of those times."

He looked confused and then he realized what had happened. "I'm sorry. You were about to go to sleep and I kept you up."

This time I nodded. He walked over and crawled under the sheets with me. I just rolled over and cuddled into his chest.

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"Well you could tell him that you are getting engaged and that this is what you want and whether or not he agrees, you are still going to go through with it. Then while he might still be in shock you should tell him about the vampire thing. If he doesn't believe you then you can call and I will be there with Carlisle to prove to him that vampires are in fact real."

"That sounds like that could work. But only in theory. I doubt that that would go over the way that you see it going."

"Of course it will. You forget that I have Alice on my team. Therefore I know what is going to happen."

"Oh yeah. Well if I am to do this tomorrow then I had better go to sleep."

"I agree." And then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next Day.

I had gone downstairs and then I saw Charlie.

"Hi Charlie. I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead Bells."

"About a week ago I went over to Edwards house and-"

"Bella are you pregnant?"

"No. God no. Even if Edward and I did that he can't have any kids."

"Oh. Well go on."

"Well I went over to Edwards's house and he took me to his room and he proposed." Then I showed him my ring. He looked at my hand and his mouth dropped. He then quickly regained his composure.

"Bella I know that you think that you love this boy and that he says that he loves you, but all he wants is one thing. When he says that he will marry you he doesn't mean it. All he wants is your body and when you give it to him then he will leave you. I know how boys his age think."

"Edward is not like that. I do love him, and he loves me. I know that a lot of boys my age think that, but Edward is not one of them. We are not you and mom."

"How dare you say that? Me and your mother were not meant to be that is true, but even though Edward may seem different he is the same."

"No he is not. And do you want to know how he is. Edward is older then even you dad. He and his family are vampires."

"Bella I thought that you were smarter then that. God really vampires. That is it I am calling some people. Once the Cullen's are gone then you can return to your normal self." Then he reached for the phone and called the people who put you in straight jackets.

"Dad I am not kidding. They really are vampires." Just then the entire Cullen family was in the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we don't know. But some people are looking for us at the house, so we decide that we were safer here."

"Guys, you are not safe. My dad is the one that called those people. He doesn't believe me." I was thinking I told you so in my head.

"Oh. Hmm that does put a damper on our plans."

Just then Charlie ran into the room with his gun. Then he saw the Cullen's. "Get the hell out of my house."

"Mr. Swan. We would like to talk to you calmly and rationally. If you would be ever so kind then you would please put the gun down." This came from Carlisle. I anyone could convince Charlie that vampires were real it was him. He was a doctor after all.

"Jasper, could you." I nodded my head toward Charlie.

"What are you doing? You are not doing anything to me."

Jasper slowly walked towards him as if he were a wounded animal. "Chief Swan all I am going to do is calm you down. You won't feel a thing and I won't even touch you."

"You had better get away from me, and no I am not going to calm down. This is my house and you have done something to my daughter. It was your son. Edward. HE made her think that your family is vampires."

"Chief Swan I am glad to say that both your daughter and my son are correct. We are indeed vampires. Now if you would put the gun down then we can talk like civilized people."

"Great. You are a doctor. Why would you believe this nonsense?"

"Dad can you please put the gun down. You are starting to scare me." Just then Alice was moving towards me and Charlie swiveled towards me. He saw Alice and a second later he fired the gun.

AN2: Cliffhanger. Nah. I won't do that to you.

Just then Edward came down the stairs. He blocked both Alice and me. The bullet hit him and he grunted. Me and Alice screamed. When my dad saw that there wasn't even a hole he fainted and then I proceeded to do the same.

Several minutes later, I was looking up into the eyes of Carlisle.

"Are you okay? I can't detect anything wrong with you but your heart slowed down very dramatically. I was worried for a minute."

"I'm fine other then the fact that my dad shot my fiancée and his sister and nearly me. Other then that I am fine." I slowly got up and asked. "How is my father?"

"He is fine. I think that he believes us now, but I have to say that that was quite a shock. When I wanted you to explain to him that we were vampires I meant to talk not make him hysterical." By the smile on his lips I knew that he was playing around.

"Well I got the job done." Then I walked towards the phone and picked it up and called the crazy people picker uppers. After assuring them that it was just a bunch of kids playing around I hung up.

My dad was sitting on the couch staring at nothing. I slowly walked over to him and sat down.

"Dad?" He slowly looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"HE thought a moment and then said, "So let me get this right. You are getting married and your fiancées family is vampires." I nodded my head. "Anything else."

"Yeah. In order for me and Edward to be together I have to become a vampire too."

He just looked at me and then nodded his head. "After this I think that I can handle anything."

"Oh dad." Then I hugged him

"Is this what you really want Isabella?"

"More then anything."

"Then I give you my blessing, and I hope that you have a good life together. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't be a stranger." I was crying.

"I promise Daddy." Then I curled up in his arms and cried. We just sat there and held each other.

"How are you going to tell your mother?"

"Over the phone. At least she won't react like you did. She doesn't own a gun."

"Why don't you go do that? I want to talk to Carlisle about this whole vampire thing." I nodded and got up.

As I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen I told Carlisle to go into the living room because Charlie wanted to talk to him.

Edward came over and hugged me. "Well, personally I think that my way would have been better. Being shot at is not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Ha bloody ha. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Because of Alice. She came over to you because she had a vision that Charlie was going to freak out and accidentally shoot you. I can't have my fiancé shot. So now you have to talk to your mom."

I groaned. "Well at least she will be better then Charlie. She won't shoot you."

"Yet."

"Of course yet. She will go out and buy a gun. Then she will drive here form Washington, shoot you and take me with her back to Florida." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"Now who is the sarcastic one? Go call your mother."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

So I walked over to the phone and prepared to call my mother.

AN3: So how did you like it? I made it very long because I wont be able to update until at least Monday, and I wouldn't even bet on that. I have to spend the weekend with my dad and then on Monday my mom is home and I have a doctor's appointment. I am not a happy person. I will try very hard to update as soon as possible, but until then. Review, review, review.


	15. Mom Time

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Authors Note: Hi guys. Nice to see everyone again. I am back and we will now have some Bella and mom time.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. One ring, two ring three rings. Please don't be home.

"Hello."

"Hi mom."

"Mom I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Bella? You sound worried."

"Well. Um."

"Bella just spit it out."

"Edward proposed and I said yes." I heard the phone fall on the floor. "Mom. Mom are you okay."

"Wow Bella. You guys are so young and I bet he told you that he loved you and that he was your one and only. Well Bella I can tell you that he is lying."

Edward's hands tightened around my waist. I pressed my hand so that it was folded on top of his.

"Mom. Believe me. I trust Edward with my life. I have gotten to know him and I know that we both love each other. And that is not all that I needed to tell you."

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No. I am not pregnant mom. God. Why does everyone think that?"

Edward answered, "Because I am so devastatingly handsome and you are so gorgeous that they think that our whole relationship is only based on physical wants and needs."

"Hmm. Anyway Mom, no I am not pregnant. Edward can't have kids. Now to the other news. Mom I want you to please sit down."

"Why Bella?"

"Because what I am about to say is going to shock you and then you are going to start yelling. When you start yelling I am going to tell you to stop and then I am going to put Charlie on the phone. He is going to tell you that everything that I am going to say is true."

"Okay I am sitting down." So I asked Edward if she was. When he nodded his head yes I proceeded.

"Mom. The Cullen's are vampires. Vampires are real and in order for me and Edward to be together then I have to become a vampire." I waited for the inevitable and then it came. I pulled the phone away from my ear and then waited.

Then it began.

"Isabella Swan what has gotten into your head? I swear. First you are getting married and then you are telling me that there is a such thing as vampires. You clearly have lost your mind."

"Mom." When she continued to yell. I out the phone down and took a deep breath. I then picked up the phone and yelled. "MOM!"

That shut her up for a second. "Now I am going to give the phone to Charlie and the he is going to tell you that all of this is true."

Rushing to the living room I handed the phone to Charlie and then asked Carlisle if he would watch them talk and help when needed. He nodded yes.

Edward then carried me back to the other room and put me down.

"Wow that was an interesting two conversations." All I did was swat his arm and then lean my head on his shoulder.

AN2: Well everyone…. I am sad to say that I might not be able to update Monday. I am also sad and ashamed to say that I was going to post this on Friday. All I had to add was this author's note and also the sentence above. The reason that I didn't is easy. It is summed up in one word. Mom. She made me get off so that she could get on and I could eat dinner. Anyway that is how this is. I need to know what you think. Review. And nice to see everyone again.


	16. Hair

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, otherwise I would not be writing here.

Authors Note: I love all of my reviewers. They are all devoted and make me think of how I can do better. To them I dedicate this whole story. They all are my inspiration and the reason that I continue this story. To them, I am eternally grateful.

3 days later…..

"Bella please."

"No."

"Please."

"The answer no matter how many times that you ask me is going to be no."

"But why. I know that you would enjoy it. Plus Edward would like it. And you can wash it out. It doesn't hurt your hair and it is not permanent. Me and Rosalie do it all the time."

"I unlike you have to be seen for the next few days."

"Very funny. You are only mad because you don't get to go to school with Edward because it is going to be sunny." She had a point. In all actuality it sounded kind of fun.

"Are you going to make me do this?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you bother asking?"

"Because Carlisle told me that it is rude to just assume that people will go along with what you say just because you say that it will happen."

"Well I have to say that I like Carlisle more and more every time that I hear more of what he tells you; and it being completely right."

"Thank you Bella." When I turned around I saw that Carlisle had been standing behind me when I had said that. "Alice. What are you trying to get Bella to do? From the sound of it she does not want to do it."

"I want her to put some very safe and washable hair dye. Rosalie and I do it and I want Bella to try it to. For a human you sure aren't very adventurous."

"Oh and hanging out with seven vampires almost all day isn't adventurous." I had a point there. Not many humans that I know of would do that. Can anyone say, man hunt? Well in this case it would be vampire hunt, but you know what I mean.

"Well. But still."

"Alice you are getting no where with me." Just then Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward all came into the room. Rosalie ran down the stairs. I must have been looking weird because all of the Cullen's were staring at me. "What?"

Then I realized that I had been staring at Rosalie. "Oh sorry. It is just that I never really imagined you doing something like running down the stairs."

All of them started laughing. It really must have seemed odd, for me to say that because they all ran. Vampires had a need for speed. Why would that stop for a staircase? I started to laugh at with them. After thinking about it I realized how absurd it sounded.

After calming down for a bit we all sat down in the living room.

"Let's watch a movie. I don't think that you guys have ever not seen a movie, with you being around for so long, you should choose.

Just as Emmet was opening his mouth, Edward interjected. "It has to be appropriate for Bella. That means that if you have to buy it in an eighteen and over store she is not watching it." I blushed a deep red.

After several minutes Esme asked, "What about Scary Movie 2?" After several enthusiastic nods and my okay she went into the other room to get the movie.

"Emmet. You have one and a half minutes to take this movie and put it away and find the right movie." After looking very nervous and ashamed he ran into the room Esme was in and then ran upstairs.

I giggled. I couldn't help it. It was funny. At the odd looks I explained. "I have never seen her more motherly. It was just funny at the moment."

Emmet cam running down the stairs a second later and handed Esme the movie. Then he quickly; almost to fast for me to hear said, "Sorry."

"Emmet all I have to say is that it had better not happen again."

With this she walked all the way into the room and put the movie in. "Are yo sure that you want to watch this Bella. It has some… inappropriate parts."

"Yeah, bit nothing to scary right."

"Right. Nothing to scary for my Bella." And the movie was just about to start when all of a sudden Alice tensed up.

"She is having a vision right."

"Yes she is."

Then Alice's eyes opened wide and she said, "Oh god. He is coming for you."

"Who?"

"The leader of the coven." Everyone tensed and then Edward stood up with me in his arms.

"How soon Alice?"

She looked at her watch. "Now."

Just then there was a crack and someone ran into the room.

AN2: Well a lovely cliffhanger. I am trying to decide who to have walk in the room. Who do you think? And just when you might have been thinking that I wasn't going to introduce some plot. I bet that even some people forgot about the other coven. Oh well that is what I get for not having it in like 3 chapters. Oh well. The more reviews that I get the faster that I update. Plus, the earlier in the day that I get chapters up. The more time that I have to create and post the next chapter the next day.


	17. Richard

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. (I am so tired of typing this phrase. Or even different variations of this phrase.)

Authors Note: I am sorry that I did not get anything up yesterday. I could not upload any documents. For this I have two chapters and I expect to get another one out today. They are both short, but oh well. Let me think. Oh yes this is the part that I tell you guys that I love you. Well I will do that later. You want to find out what happens. But I made a mistake in chapter 11. I said that she would drink from animals if she joined the coven, but I meant to say that she would not drink from animals. I forgot the not.

The crash that we heard was the door being broken down, and the person that had run through was the guy that had talked to Carlisle.

"Are you sure that you will not give the girl peacefully?"

"Well considering that you just broke the door of my house down, I have a feeling that that is no longer an option."

"It's your head. I guess that we will have to take her by force then." With that an army, or so it seemed, of vampires stormed into the room.

Then they all turned and watched as one vampire, I assumed was the coven leader, came into the room. His eyes were a dark burgundy and I have to admit that he was very good looking. Not as beautiful as Edward, but he was a close second.

He had a body built for sin. He had brown hair that was long and spilled across his face, with muscles, broad shoulders, and he was at least 6'1. I couldn't help but wonder what his power was. Then he spoke.

"Are you sure Carlisle that you will not give me the girl?" His voice was deep, and velvety.

Before I could even think of what I was doing I spoke, "Isabella."

Then Carlisle stood in front of me and said, "She is not yours to take. She already has a suitor."

"Ah yes. So I have heard. Your son Edward. Well why don't I ask Isabella what she wants?"

Carlisle turned to me and said, "Say no, Bella. He has more then one power and one of them is control. He can control what you think and want. Don't listen to what he says."

"Well Isabella. What do you think? Who do you want to go with, Edward or me?"

"Edward." I said it quickly and without hesitation. There was no doubt in my mind about this decision.

"Very well then. It is time for you to see that, were you may want Edward right now, you will choose me in the end."

With that said, all of the vampires attacked. I heard him say that they could not harm me; I was for him and him alone. After that everything was a blur. I heard roars and knew that there was no way that the Cullen's would win this fight because they would be afraid for me. They had not fed recently so they had less control. To let go that carefully kept control could get me killed. Edward would never forgive himself. So all I could do is watch the fight unroll before me knowing that there was only one outcome to this fight, and I knew that the Cullen's were not going to be the victors.

I saw as one by one they were fighting and how all of them failed. There were at least 5 vampires for each of the Cullen's. In a matter of minutes all of them were held down.

I knew that it would not kill them to be cut, but I bet that it would take a long time to heal from decapitation, and by the time that they were healed I would be gone. Might as well go with them perfectly able to see and save me. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Stop." All of the vampires in the room looked up at me. Then I turned to the coven leader. "What is you name?"

"Richard Alvarado."

"Richard, if I promise to go with you will you leave them and make sure that no harm comes to them."

"Yes."

"Then I will go with you, but you have to swear that you will not harm them."

"I swear that I will not harm them in any way."

"Let me say good bye."

"Very well, but do not take to long." I walked over to Esme and gave her a hug.

"Take care of them."

Next was Carlisle. "Please keep them all safe."

And then Emmett, "I loved you like a brother. You are the strongest in strength, but never forget that your heart, though strong, is also only human."

Rosalie I gave her the biggest hug so far. "I am so sorry that I never got to know you. I know that that will be one of my largest regrets."

"Alice." She looked like she was going to cry. "I love you. You were the sister I never had, and the friend that I always needed. Help Edward, okay?"

"Bella I am so sorry that I did not have that vision sooner."

"It is not your fault. It's fate. I was just not meant to live a normal, long life."

"Jasper, I want you to take care of Alice for me okay. She may be strong, but she is still a girl. You have really helped me along the way. It sure was an emotional roller coaster." He chuckled a little at my horrible attempt at humor.

Edward was last. He hugged me like I was the most precious thing on Earth. "Why Bella?"

"I don't want you to die Edward. I somehow doubt that you would be able to heal from being headless." He smiled a little at that. "Oh god Edward. I am going to miss you." I cried into his shoulder and then he whispered just loud enough for only me to hear.

"I love you Isabella Cullen. No matter what happens or who is in my way, I will save you." He then kissed me. It had the feeling of a last kiss though. He poured all of his love, and desperation into that one kiss, as if hoping that maybe, just maybe it would make a difference. When we came away, I knew that my lips were bruised, but I didn't care.

"I love you Edward Cullen, with all of my heart. Never doubt that, no matter what happens, or what I say or do."

Then I turned to Richard. "I am ready to go." I wiped away the tears and prepared for what would probably be the worst time of my life.

"Come." I walked to him and then he walked out the door.

For what I was sure would be the last time that I saw them I looked at the Cullens. The last thing that I saw was the face of my angel and then we got into a car and drove off.

Out of instinct I had gotten into the front seat, but the second Richard sat next to me I instantly regretted it.

"Isabella – a beautiful name to match a beautiful woman." I blushed. I couldn't help it. I had been called beautiful before, but never a woman. Always female or young lady. Even though the compliment came from the one man that I despised the most in the world, it was still a compliment. The happy feeling that had accompanied the compliment was gone quickly though at the thought that I would never see Edward again.

"You are even prettier when you blush. So, Isabella please tell me about you."

"What do you need to know for? All you want is a meal and roll in the hay. You'll probably tire of me quickly and then find someone to replace me. Why bother telling you about myself, when I will be discarded so soon after use." Inwardly I cringed at my words, but they needed to be said. This man had taken me from my family, my home, and my love; he deserved no mercy.

He pulled the car over and dragged me out. His eyes were black. His entire body screamed that he was furious. When he spoke there was an underlying growl.

"You, my dear, are neither a meal nor a 'roll in the hay' as you put it. I want you to rule with me. You are to be my bride and my mate. There is no if or but. I got you because you were the best thing that I have seen and smelled for over three centuries. If I wanted a meal I would not have gone through so much trouble as to bring my coven and challenge another's for the right to a human."

He then threw me on the floor and said, "Get in the car."

I got up slowly and then made my way to the car. By the time that I had gotten there I could see that Sean (who?) had calmed down. He opened the door and then waited for me to get in. Then he raised his hand as if he wanted to shake mine.

"My name is Richard Alvarado and it is nice to meet you. What is your name?"

I extended my hand slowly and cautiously. "Isabella Cullen. I mean Swan. It is nice to meet you too." We shook hands.

Then he turned towards the road and drove on. The ride was long and I was tired so before I knew it and even though I knew that I shouldn't; I fell asleep.

3 Hours Later

When I woke up I felt peaceful, but then I remembered what had happened. I knew that I was being carried and that it was probably Richard. The arms and what I could feel of the chest were cold.

"So you are awake. Are you hungry?" Before I even had a chance to answer my stomach growled and I blushed crimson. "I take that as a yes."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up a little in Richards arms and he moved to accommodate this new position. I looked up and saw that there were stairs. Lot's and lot's of stairs. I was tired just looking at them.

After walking down the longest hallway that I had ever been in we finally reached what I assumed was the kitchen. I couldn't tell though because it was dark.

Shifting my weight from both of his arms, I now was only being held in his left. He reached over and then flicked on a switch. Once the light was on I gasped. The kitchen was humungous. There was state of the art everything. Too bad it would almost never be used. I knew that he would probably waste no time in changing me.

He set me down gently and then opened a cabinet and pulled out bread. Then, turning to the fridge he opened it and pulled out peanut butter and jelly. At the sight of it I giggled. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow.

"What do you think is so funny?" I shook my head and said the same thing.

"It is too stupid to repeat."

"Well stupid things tend to be funny. Why don't you share the laugh?" So I did. I told him the freakin' story and he laughed. It was a clear and ringing laughter.  
"I think that you have very weird dreams. Well, let me make your sandwich, and then I can show you the room that you will be sleeping in."

"Okay." I was convinced that he was going to make me sleep with him, and I was prepared for it. I knew that I would talk and that I would cry, but that is not what I was worried about. I was worried that I would feel comfort in his cool embrace. What was wrong with me?

Realizing that I had spaced out, I refocused and realized that Richard had finished making my sandwich and had set it in front of me on a napkin. He was turned around and was putting away the things that he had used. Then he washed the knife he had used and put it away.

When he was done he turned to me and held out his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

I grabbed my sandwich and then let him take my other hand. "As I will ever be."

AN: So what do you think? Should I keep on going? Don't worry all of you Edward Bella couples. This will be an Edward Bella story; it will just have some conflict. I am sure that they will find each other in the end. Maybe? I couldn't submit anything so I was bored. I needed something to do and this is what came out. Boy I am sure getting better at this whole intense and dramatic thing. Maybe I should consider writing as my career of choice? Anyway I wanted to warn you that I was thinking that I might change views. It will be like from Bella's, to Edwards. I am not sure yet. Or maybe I will just do a sequel set in Edwards POV. You tell me.


	18. A New Home

Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer

Authors Note: Lalalalalalalala. I have clearly lost my mind. Everyone is happy. I have nothing else to do.

We walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, back to the stairs that I had been staring at earlier.

"We are walking up there?" He nodded his head.

"Why? Is this a problem?"

"Well. You really haven't ever watched me without Edward around, have you?"

"No."

"Well you see I have a little well not little, larger then life problem with gravity." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Very much so. You can ask anyone that has been with me. I can't stay upright and I attract any kind of trouble for miles around."

"Hmm. Well I guess that is why Edward always carries you around."

"Well there is that and-"

"And what?"

"He likes to have me close. He likes how I warm up his body, and the way that I leave his clothes smelling like me." I choked back a sob. "I am really tired. Where am I going to sleep?"

"Come here." I walked over to him and he picked me up. Then he ran up the stairs and came to the very top.

"How high up are we?"

"Twelve stories up." I swallowed. That was pretty high. "Were we will be sleeping is at the top. Nobody will disturb us unless we ask them for something. There are some pajamas in the bathroom. I will leave you here. I have some business to attend to." Then he set me on my feet and was gone.

I walked into the room to see what it looked like. It was huge. There was so much space, and it was dark. The sheets were a dark red color; like blood, and it had matching pillows, except there were some black pillows thrown in too. From the way that it looked and felt, it was silk. The bed was larger then a king size and was a dark mahogany color.

The floors were wood and I could tell that there was a heating system underneath.

I walked over to a dresser that was the same color as the bed and looked inside. On each half of the drawers were men's and then women's clothes. They were all beautiful and expensive no doubt. Tears came to my eyes then because I thought of Alice and Edward buying me clothes that I never wanted. If I ever saw them again I would thank them and if I ever shopped with them I would let them buy me whatever they want.

I walked to the bathroom then so that I could see what I was wearing to bed. Inside of the bathroom I found the light switch and gasped. The sink was made of marble and the mirror was huge.

The shower was large and so was the tub, but there was also a Jacuzzi. On the counter of the sink there was a pair of black silk pajamas. I took off my clothes and then put them on. They were soft, weightless, and warm. Hmm. That was odd.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked horrible. My hair was a mess and you could tell that I had been crying. My eyes were red and I had a hand shaped bruise on my arm. If only… I started to cry, so I shut off the light and crawled into the bed.

As I laid there sobbing, all I could think was where do I go from here. Where do I gather my strength from now that my reservoirs are empty? Edward had been my inspiration and the reason that I lived every day. What was I going to do now?

With these questions swirling around in my head, I fell into a restless slumber.

AN2: I love all of you guys, but after such a long time without reviews, I couldn't write a lot. I used all of my inspiration out. I need reviews or else I might just stop writing. These two days without posting have been hell. Hope that they end. Edward and Bella all the way!


	19. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Not mine. Maybe in my dreams, but never in the real world. (Hangs head and sniffles)

Authors Note: Can't speak. To bored out of my mind. This chapter is more emotional then the others. I almost cried the entire time that I wrote it. I hope that you enjoy it.

That night I dreamed of Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. And it felt so real, that I could have sworn that I really was there and that this really happened.

It started right when Richard and I left. The vampires that had been holding the Cullen's all ran for the other cars parked outside, but I was amazed that the Cullen's did not move from where they had been held.

For what seemed like 5 minutes they fell from there positions and I realized that they had been frozen like Edward had been when they had attacked for the first time. It was just silent for what seemed like forever, but then Alice sniffled. As if all on cue they moved as if to protect themselves from this cruel world. They moved towards each other. They could not cry but they could mourn.

Edward moved away from the group and got up. He walked towards the wall that separated the living room from the hall, and then punched it.

He just kept on punching it. Never stopping. Everytime that the wall gave away he would move on to another piece of wall. His arms were all a blur and everyone could feel the grief flowing off of him. I started to cry. Why had this happened? All I wanted to do was go to him and tell him that I was here, and everything would be okay.

Finally Carlisle got up and put his hand on Edwards shoulder. The wall was virtually not there, he had punched it so much.

The second that Carlisle's hand touched Edward's shoulder it was another attack.

He just kept on punching Carlisle stomach, and his shoulders shook with the emotion that he could not express. Slowly he slowed down and finally, he was just sobbing in Carlisle's arms and they slid to the floor. He gasped unneeded breath and he shook with sobs that he could not control. All Carlisle did was hold him and rock him back and forth, because he could do nothing to save his son from this pain. He was trained to save lives, but what do you do to save a broken heart?

What I saw made me gasp. Edward was crying; not tears of salt water, but tears of blood.

My dream self ran over to him and tried to hold him, yet I could not. So instead I chose to be him. I went over to him and sat in him.

The second that I did that, I was overcome with grief. I could feel what he was feeling, yet I was powerless to stop it. Eventually he stopped and fell into what could almost be called a restless slumber, but he could not sleep.

Slowly Carlisle got up with Edward in his arms and walked upstairs. When he reached Edwards room he opened the door and then placed him on the couch.

All of a sudden Edward started to sob again.

"It smells like her. Everything in this room is _her._" Esme came into the room then and walked over to him. She sat down and then placed Edwards head in her lap. He just cried and she stroked his hair.

"My love it is okay. We will get her back somehow. You will see her again. It's alright, baby. Just let it out." I sobbed because I could do nothing. I could not hold him, kiss him, console him, or talk to him.

After a while he calmed down and drifted into the vampires' equivalent of slumber. He closed his eyes and didn't move; he didn't think, or even breathe. He just layed perfectly still. Esme sat with him, to calm him whenever the silence was to much and he would start to cry again. After a little bit Carlisle went out of the room to see what was going on downstairs. Seeing as there was nothing that I could do up here other then mourn the loss of my love and the pain that I had caused I went downstairs.

I watched as Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle fixed what was left of the wall, and then throw what was not salvageable away. Alice was being held by Rosalie on the couch.

"Rosalie what is going to happen to Edward?"

"I don't know Alice. I really don't know." They both looked so small and lost. They looked…human.

I could feel that I was going to have to leave soon so I went to each Cullen, starting with Alice, for the last time I was sure.

I touched her cheek and then told her that everything would be all right. I told Rosalie to be good and look after one another. Then I hugged Jasper, then Emmet. Carlisle was standing by the door looking lost. I suddenly felt very small and I ran to him. I hugged him, and even though he could not feel me, I sensed that he knew that I was there.

"Take care of him. The road that we all are about to get on is long and bumpy. There aren't going to be any stops or shortcuts. Please make sure that he gets through this."

I then ran upstairs to Edwards's room. Once I was there I looked as Esme ran her hands through his hair and made little noises. Life was unfair. Just by the way that she acted I could tell that she would have made a great mother, but now she would never have the chance. I quickly hugged her and told her to take care f Edward and not to let Carlisle get to serious. Then I turned to Edward.

I hugged him and kissed his forehead. Then I whispered in his ear. "I love you, and I know that one day we will be together." And with that I faded and then I woke up, with tears rolling down my face. Even though it should not be possible I knew that that had really happened and that I had really been there.

With that I started to sob again knowing that my love had really gone through that kind of pain. As I cried I wondered how I was able to touch them all even if they could not feel it. When I had tried the first time I went through him, yet when I had to leave I was able too. Yet another weird thing about me. If I was odd in real life why wouldn't that transfer into dreams?

After about twenty minutes the tears stopped and I was about to take a shower when there was a knock on the door.

AN2: I love this story. Everytime that I think one thing is going to happen my fingers type something different. Oh well. At least it keeps me on my toes. Until my next attempt at good writing.


	20. The House

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors Note: I don't know what to say. I am touched that people were so touched by the last chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kell because she is such a great reviewer and has been really nice to me. And she is not to pushy about me updating, unlike some people who have told me to update 1765 times.

Right after the knock someone opened the door. It turned out to be just Richard. He was only partially dressed. He had pants on, but no shirt. I blushed and looked away. When he saw that I was up he came over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Did you sleep well?" I debated lying and saying yes, but decided, what good would that do me.

"As well as expected." He seemed to sense that there was more to this story then I was telling, but he let it go.

"Are you hungry?" Once again my stomach answered for me by growling obnoxiously loud. "I take that as a yes." He smiled and once again I was stunned back into the reality that I was taken away from all that I loved and knew, by this creature.

I was a little surprised. I thought of Edward and his family as humans, and almost never really cared that they were different. With Richard I knew and I didn't like it.

"Let me take a shower and then I will be downstairs. I won't take long for the shower, but getting down the stairs will." I half smiled at this. I wondered what I could do with all of those stairs. You know, but not in a kill myself way. It was just that I had never been exposed to such a large and long danger.

"I'll wait for you. That way you won't hurt yourself and it won't take nearly as long." I blushed at the thought of him being out here while I was in the shower. Then I realized that I had no clothes other then what I had been wearing yesterday.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"I took the initiative and bought you some clothes. They are in the drawers over there." He gestured to the dresser that I had seen the other day.

"Oh."

I walked over there and managed to stub my toe and hit my head on the bed. By the way that Richard was breathing I could tell that he found my fall amusing. Stupid vampires.

"I see what you mean by being accident prone. There is no way that anyone else would have managed to trip in that way." I got up and made my way over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer.

Inside I found a bra and underwear, but they were definitely more expensive then the kind that I would have bought. Then I moved on to the next drawer. In there I found a black silk shirt that dipped low in the front. Then in the drawer below I found a pair of light blue jeans.

Then I hurried, as fast as I could without tripping, into the bathroom.

Quickly shedding my clothes I stepped into the shower and turned it on. After debating on whether to wash my hair or not I decided that I might as well.

When I was done, I put my hair in a towel and got dressed. I needed a brush and a hair dryer. After trying to find one for 5 minutes I gave up and went out; back into the bedroom. I took the towel off and hung it up.

"Do you have a brush and hair dryer that I could use?"

"Yes, but you look beautiful. Keep your hair like that." He got up and handed me a pair of socks and a pair of black leather boots. "Wear these."

I slipped them on and found that they fit well. If I knew what custom made felt like then I would probably say that these were.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he picked me up and went outside of the bedroom. "I will give you a tour of the house after you eat." I nodded again. "Have you ever fallen twelve stories?" I shook my head. "Well let's try. It really is an exhilarating feeling."

My eyes opened wide and the next second he shifted me so that I was parallel with his body. He then grabbed my waist and jumped over the railing and we fell.

Even though I knew that I shouldn't I left my eyes open and watched us fall down twelve stories. When we were very close to the bottom Richard me and held me the way that you would hold a baby so that when we landed I wouldn't get hurt.

When we reached the bottom, you would have never known that we had fallen. When Richard's feet touched the floor made no noise at all. Despite the fact that I should have been scared I was happy. That had been so fun. To bad I could have never done that with Edward.

Richard seemed to sense that I had been thinking about Edward because he growled softly and set me on the ground. He then leaned over my neck and put his mouth on my neck. I stiffened. Was this the moment that I was going to die?

AN2: Am I evil or what? Wahahahaha. I know that I you are thinking that I am right. Well guess what. I am………….not. I decided not to leave you with a cliffhanger. Here anyway. Back to the story.

"You had best just get over him. You are _never_ going to see your precious Edward again." I tried my best to stifle a sob and then he leaned away.

After several minutes my heart rate had returned to normal and I was calm enough to walk.

Richard grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway that we had gone down yesterday.

When we reached the kitchen there was a plate of waffles with syrup and a glass of orange juice. After making sure that I had what I needed, Richard left the kitchen. A minute later he came back and with him was a small elderly woman.

"This is Darey. She is a witch. Before I change you, she will place a spell on you that will make the change go by faster. Then while you are going through the change she will cast a spell on you that will enhance all, and any of your powers. Chances are that the spell will also cause more then one power to appear."

Darey was clearly old. She had a lot of deep wrinkles set in her face. She was about as tall as Alice and she had snow white hair. When I looked in her eyes they spoke volumes, but the most prominent thing was that they spoke of time, knowledge and cruelty.

Her eyes were hard, yet they had a timeless age about them. They said that she knew things that you would never know. What even helped them in this speaking was the act that they were blue. Not just any blue either. They were ice blue.

When I was done staring I had the piece of mind to say something. "It is nice to meet you Darey." All I got was a hmph. Well, so much for trying.

"Finish your breakfast Isabella. Unfortunately something has come up and I will not be able to show you the house, because I will be out of the house. When I return from my business I will show you the house and the area around it."

With that he left me in the kitchen and Darey went with him.

I slowly ate my breakfast and wondered what I was going to do until he came back. I finished my breakfast and washed my dishes. Because I didn't know were to put them I just in the drying rack.

When I was done with that, as if he sensed that I was done Richard came into the room. Before I even thought about what I was saying a question flew past my lips.

"Do you have a shorter name that I could call you? Richard is a long thing to say."

His lips twitched. "You can call me anything that comes to mind that at least sounds like my name. So long as it is not offensive, for then I will have to punish you, and a creature like yourself should not be punished. Come on."

He grabbed my arm and picked me up again. This time he ran through a different door. This one led to the outside. When we reached the outside I closed my eyes and waited for him to stop.

It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. When I opened my eyes I saw what looked to be a guest house. He reached around me and opened the door. When we got inside he set me down on my feet.

"You will stay here until I come back. I know that everyone who lives in that house has not hunted. I don't want one of them to accidentally kill you. I will be back in about three hours. There is cable, a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. I won't be gone longer then I have to."

With that he left and I heard the click of a lock on the door. After a second or two I heard a car start and then I heard it speed off.

I thought about it and then realized that when I had changed I had grabbed my phone out of my other pants and had put it in these ones.

Taking it out, I turned it on and then waited to see if I had any service. Please let there be service. Please let there be service. After waiting, what to me was eternity I looked down and saw to my great happiness that there was service.

I quickly dialed Edward's phone and hoped that someone would pick up the phone.

One ring….

Two rings…

Three rings…

"Hello."

AN3: I will leave all of you lovely readers here because I am very evil and need help. I need lots of reviews if you want me to update. If I get a lot of reviews and they are nice then I will try very hard to get two chapters out tomorrow.


	21. Cellphone

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors Note: I loved the reviews that I got. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and am sorry for the cliffy yesterday. There was a HUGE thunderstorm and I didn't want to kill my computer so…cliffy it was. But you guys don't care you just want to read the story.

I choked back the sob that came from hearing Esme's voice. I never was gladder.

"Esme." By this time I wasn't even trying to hold back the sob. I was crying so hard that I couldn't see or even stand up. I slid to the floor and cried. I heard a gasp on the other side of the floor and then the sound of a door being flung open. Then I herd Alice's voice.

"Bella is-"Then she screamed and I heard something being thrown on the floor. Next thing I knew I heard all of the Cullen's on the other end of the phone.

First was Carlisle "Bella are you okay?"

Then Jasper. "Hi Bella."

Emmet. "I am going to kill Richard."

Esme. "You are okay right?"

Rosalie. "Please tell me that you are not wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

Alice. "Oh god Bella. I had another vision and in it Richard was with you and you were falling down stairs. Then he bit you hit the bottom." I heard everyone take in a breath and I knew that they were waiting for me to say something.

"It's okay Alice. We did fall down the stairs and he almost bit me, but he was just warning me." I sucked in a shaky breath and then it dawned on me. Where was my angel? "Where is Edward?" There was a silence and then I guessed.

"He freaked out didn't he? Esme was with him in his room and that is why she answered his phone right?"

Carlisle then spoke. "Yes, he did not react well to the news. How did you know?" His voice was torn between fascination and worry.

"I dreamed it last night." I sobbed. "He cried, and I felt his pain. He is so sad." I couldn't talk anymore because of how hard I was sobbing. I doubted that even jasper with all of his skill could have calmed me down.

I heard all of the women in the Cullen family cooing and trying to calm me down. I was crying so hard that it was getting hard to breathe. Carlisle grabbed the phone and then softly spoke.

"Bella I need you to calm down. You are starting to hyperventilate. I need you to cup your hands and put them over your nose and mouth. Then I want you to breathe."

I did as I was told and soon I was breathing normally again.

"Bella I think that you are the only thing that Edward will wake up for. We are going to leave and you need to talk to him. He needs to wake up for him to be any use to you."

I heard everyone shift and then the padding of feet on the floor.

"When he is awake he will need to hunt. It won't take him long, but it will need to be done. While he is hunting you can talk to us. I have to admit that we were and still are very worried about you. I will let you talk to him."

The next second I heard the door close. I took a deep breath and then proceeded to talk.

"Edward. I need you to wake up. Who else would save me? Edward this is Bella. I need your help." After waiting several moments and hearing nothing I thought how else am I going to wake him up. Well when people are in comas doctors tell you to talk to them about happy things. The future; good times; so I started talking.

I talked about how we first met, and how he saved me from the guys in Port Angeles. I told him about the meadow and our first kiss. I told him about the times that he had stayed in my room. I talked about him and how I loved his music collection and how I was afraid of breaking his sound system

I talked about the prom and how I didn't know that he was going to take me. I told him how happy I was that he was going to change me and that I would always keep the necklace. I told him that I loved how he was so happy when I said yes when he proposed and how he seemed so nervous when he asked.

When I told him that I would always love him despite everything I heard a shift in things. He seemed to be more awake now. I felt like I was actually talking to someone rather then just a phone.

I heard him groan and then the door opened.

"Bella. You did it. You woke him up." This came from Rosalie and then their was another person in the room. "I am going to give Alice the phone and take him hunting. It shouldn't take long, but he will still be a little disoriented."

Then Alice was on the phone. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yes. I am for the moment anyway. Am I going to talk to everyone now?"

"Yes." Then I heard her when she ran down the hallway. There was a beep and I knew that I was on speaker.

"Hi everyone." There was a murmur of what I guessed were his'. "I guess that you want to know what has happened don't you."

"Yes."

"Well we drove for a little over three hours. I fell asleep and then when I woke up we were at this huge 12 story house, mansion thingy." I heard a giggle at my word usage. "Then he gave me some food and we went to bed. Well I went to bed if you want to be technical." I heard sighs come from the other side of the phone.

"And then."

"Then I went to sleep and dreamed about what happened when we left. You guys now need a new wall. I woke up and got ready. I then fell down 12 stories, which I have to say was fun." There were chuckles on the other side of the phone. "Richard had me eat breakfast, and then he had some business to attend to, but all of the vampires have eaten so he has me staying in a guest house."

After thinking for a second I remembered Darey. "During breakfast he introduced me to a witch. Her name is Darey. Before he changes me she is going to cast a spell that will make the change go by faster. Then during the change she will cast a spell that will enhance all of my any and all of my powers, but the set back is that it will probably cause me to have another power, then the one that I would already have."

After telling them all of this I took a breath and waited.

"Bella do you know when he is going to change you?"

"No. He just said that he will. He never said when."

"You need to find out." I glanced at the time on the clock on the wall and cursed myself.

"I need to go before he comes back."

"Wait Bella. What about Edward? He will think that it was all fake and he will slip back into whatever he was in before."

"Is he back yet?"

"They are coming up the walkway."

"Okay I will talk to him, but it can't be long."

"Okay. We will leave you to alone." The phone was placed down and then I heard the front door open.

"Go to her Edward." There was a rush and then I heard him picking up the phone.

"Bella?"

"Edward." I heard him take a deep breath and then blow it out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I am better."

"Edward I can't talk long. Richard is going to come back soon and I don't want him to know that I have talked to you."

"I understand. God I wish that I could hold you and that this was all real. How did this happen Bella?"

I could hear the pain and anguish in his voice. No angel should have to be forced through this. "I don't know Edward." I heard a car and tensed. "I have to go my love. Remember that I love you and always will. I will call you again as soon as I can."

"Bella be careful. I love you too. With all of my heart. Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't do anything rash or such. I want you alive when I save you."

"I can't promise to be alive in the heart beat sense, but I promise not to do anything too rash." I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Bella."

"Edward the faster that you come up with a plan the faster that you can save me and then I can stay alive, for the time being. I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella." And then I hung up the phone and stuck it in my pocket. A second later I heard the crunch of gravel under someone feet and then the sound of a lock being undone.

I steeled myself for the inevitable encounter and thought of my love.

Please hurry up Edward. I want to be changed but not by him and there is only so much time left.

The door opened and Richard walked into the room.

AN2: I would like to tell everyone that this was 2 chapters, but I made it one long one. I was reading through the other chapters and I thought of something. I bet that a song might help. What Hurts The Most probably would make chapter 19 better. Try it and tell me what you think.

What do you think of this chapter? I wanted it to be longer and it needed a break from plot for a moment. Tell me what you think. I might or might not get another chapter up. That storm is still around and this sure is long. I may need encouragement. (hint hint)


	22. On A Bed

Disclaimer: I wish, yet Twilight is not mine

Authors Note: Hmmm. I love reviews.

The second that he came in I knew that he had heard that I had been talking to Edward. His eyes were pitch black and he was growling.

"You are trying my patience Isabella. I want you to know that I doubt that you will ever love me while Edward is still around, but I can do nothing to rectify that situation. I was going to be nice, but I now see that that is not an option."

He stalked towards me and I cowered against the wall. In a second he was pressed against me. He took his hand and lowered it to my pants. Reaching into my pocket he pulled out my cellphone and crushed it. The pieces fell to the ground.

He grabbed my arm and I knew that it would bruise. Then the next thing I knew we were back in the bedroom. I blinked. We hadn't run, we had literally appeared out of thin air.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you later." The next thing I knew he had backed me up into a wall and was kissing me.

He was pressing my lips to hard and he was pressing the rest of me into a very hard wall. I didn't respond and this seemed to make him mad because he grabbed both of my arms and just pressed harder.

I tentively kissed him back, and his hold loosened. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster for a monster. He wrapped my arms around his neck and then carried me over to the bed.

He pushed me down and then kept on kissing me…

AN2: Sorry for this Authors note, but the idea of Richard hearing the conversation came from twilight xx3. The rest I am sad to say is by me. Back to the story.

**NEXT DAY….**

When I woke up there were a pair of cold steel arms around my waist and yesterdays events came back to me.

Flashback:

Richard and I had kissed for a very long time. Where I might have needed to breathe he just puffed a breath of air into my mouth.

I have to admit that even though I hated Richard he was a good kisser.

After kissing for what must have been a good 30 minutes, Richard had started to work my shirt off. I was starting to get nervous. Was he going to take this all the way? We stopped kissing in order for him to pull my shirt off. Then we started again.

After feeling me up, which I must say was very very weird. He moved on to my pants. Somehow I had no shoes or socks, or maybe he had taken them off earlier, but my pants came off very easily.

When I was only in the very expensive underwear he put my hands on his shirt. I stopped kissing him and looked at him. He nodded in encouragement. I unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt. Then he put my hands on his belt.

I was nervous and I knew he could tell. My heart was going about 120 beats per minute, and I knew that I was blushing. After a little encouragement aka he kept on kissing and nibbling on my neck without breaking the skin, I undid his belt and then his button. The I carefully slid his zipper down.

With help from him we managed to get his pants off, so that all he was wearing were boxers. Even though I hated this guy it felt nice. I am a living, breathing human. Well we went back to the whole kissing thing for a really long time. But after a really long time I yawned.

I heard him chuckle and then he said, "I guess that you aren't used to so much physical activity." Blushing even more I shook my head.

He put his face in my hair and I heard him breathe in my scent.

"I'm going to have to change you soon. I don't know how much longer I will be able to resist you." He rolled over so that he was cradling me against him. "Sleep Isabella." And so I did. I fell asleep.

End Flashback

He felt that I had woken up and so he kissed my cheek.

"Good evening."

"Hi."

"I have decided that I am going to change you tomorrow. I don't want to almost lose control like I did yesterday." I felt him shift closer and he sniffed my neck. "I am going to take you clubbing."

"What!"

"I said that I was going to take you clubbing."

"Why?"

"Because for some reason despite your balance issues I think that you will like it and I like to go dancing."

"Oh."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." He sounded like Edward. I wanted to cry, but I knew that it would just make him hurt me.

"I'm going to take a shower." I got up and walked to the bathroom with no shame because of the fact that I only had my underwear on. I was to busy thinking.

How was I going to tell Edward and his family that Richard was going to change me when I didn't have a phone? Then I remembered. They would have a phone in the club. Now all I needed to do was get away from Richard long enough to call them.

That would be the real challenge.

AN3: So what do you think? Good. Bad. Why do you even bother writing, you suck so badly? Tell me. Much appreciation. I know that this isn't as long as the last chapter, but you will have to make do. Good and plenty of reviews can make me write longer chapters.


	23. Nightclub

Disclaimer: As if

Authors Note: I love reviews and I love everyone who reviewed for this story, especially the last chapter. Everything was so nice and they want me to continue. I just want everyone to know that.

After taking a shower and blow drying my hair straight, I just let it hang down. Because I had no clothes with me and I didn't know what to wear to a club I went back into the bedroom with a towel.

Richard was still on the bed were I had left him 30 minutes ago.

"What exactly do you wear to a club?" He smiled a half smile that could have made straight men turn gay. (AN2: This line was not my idea)

"Well commonly clothes."

"Ha ha. Who is Mr. Funny? Come on I was being serious."

(AN3: I know nothing about clothes)

"Hold on. Let me see, what are you going to wear?" He walked over to the closet and reached in for a shirt for him. It was black, button up and made of silk. Then he got a pair of black leather pants. Now I have to day, I hated this guy with every fiber of my being and wanted to kill him, but the way that he looked like in those pants should be illegal.

I wonder if I ever got to see Edward again, if he would buy a pair. If this guy looked this good in them then Edward would…well I had better not go there when I was in the room with someone. I so did not need for Richard to see that I was thinking about Edward again so I quickly paid attention to what he was doing.

He was dressed and so he went over to the other side of the closet and looked through the clothes.

"Here." He threw me a strapless bra and some underwear. The strapless made me nervous. What exactly was I going to be wearing that would show off so much? "Put those on."

Making sure that he was turned around I quickly put on underwear. Then I waited for the rest of my outfit. He was rummaging around in the closet and then came up with some very small leather pants.

"I think that these are too small."

"That is the point and you would be surprised how comfortable these are." He threw the pants to me and I slid them on. They were small, but went on really easily. Walking across the room I looked in a mirror. I gasped.

"What?"

"This is _way _too tight." The pants looked like I was pored into them. They hugged curves that I didn't even know I had, and my butt. Well I have to say that there was no question that I had one.

"That is the way that it is supposed to look Isabella, and I have to say that you fill them out very well." He was staring at me and I had no doubt that his eyes were full of lust. They had turned into a pitch black. They hadn't even been that dark when he was mad.

He then turned back to the closet in order to find a shirt. Then he came out of the closet and said, "I change my mind. Take off the bra. I want you to wear this."

He held up a black corset.

"But-"

"No buts Isabella or I may have to forget that promise I made you about _Edward._" He said his name as if it were a curse or something nasty.

"Fine the turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I am not one to flaunt around in nothing but a bottom."

"You were close yesterday. Now you show your blushing virgin side. Well that wont be for long. Just wait until I change you." While he had been talking he had walked up to me and had somehow managed to get me against the wall again.

"Well I guess that you will just have to wait until then wont you." I was surprised by my words. I wasn't sure. Was I teasing, threatening, or was I flirting? I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about me. At my words he gave me a hard kiss and then turned around.

I took off the bra and put the corset on. At first I had no idea how to put it on, but after trial and error I managed to get it on.

"Okay. You can turn around now." He did and his jaw dropped and he groaned. "What do I look horrible?" I heard him swear and then he ran over to me.

"No. I was just regretting my decision to not change you when I first got you. You look good enough to eat. Pun intended." I blushed and then turned to the mirror. What I saw made _my_ jaw drop.

I didn't look like the me that I knew. I looked like the people who pose for Victoria Secret. There was no way that that was me. I had some serious cleavage going on and it made my breasts look a lot bigger then they were.

This new girl had a butt and breasts that belonged in magazines. I swear it. I was so glad that Edward was not here because if he saw me like this then I would faint and then die of embarrassment.

Richard came up to me and wrapped his hand around my waist. "Bodies built for sin. I don't know how that idiot didn't turn you. What was he thinking? If you look like this then I wonder what you will look like when you are turned."

He was right. I had no idea how Edward would not want me, but then I reminded myself. Edward was going to change me and there was the fact that he would never ask me to wear something like this.

"Are you going to put on any make up?"

"I don't really have any or have any idea how to put any on." He looked at me and then led me to the bathroom. From a cabinet that was under the sink he pulled out a make up bag. Oh boy was I in hell or what.

He sat me down on the toilet and then it was scary. He did my make up. What guy knows how to do make up? I was scared for myself. He did eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. It didn't take long and I had to admit that I looked fabulous.

Then I looked down and noticed that we both had no shoes on.

"We need shoes." Richard looked down and laughed.

"I wondered what I was missing." He picked me up and then ran into the bedroom. He went into the closet and then grabbed a pair of leather boots for me and black leather shoes for him. His shoes were classy, but casual at the same time.

Quickly slipping my shoes on; I glanced in the mirror. This was a new me. The girl in the mirror looked sure of herself and like she knew who she was and where she was going. I have to say that I really envied that girl.

"Ready to go love." The use of this endearment nearly sent me to tears, but I didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

"Yeah. So I have to say. How are you going to be around humans in a club?" I really was curious. He seemed to have good control, but how good was the question?

"Well… I guess I forgot to tell you that it was maily a vampire club." I paled and I must have looked horrible because he rushed over to me. I guess to make sure that I didn't fall.

"What?"

"Well there are humans there. It is run by vampires, and the humans that go there are usually well…there is no other way to say this. The humans there are essentially the dinner." I gulped.

"So how do you know that that won't eat me?"

"Because you smell like me and if anyone gets to close I will know and I will take care of them in a none to pleasant fashion." Basically he said don't go to other guys. It was a veiled threat, but it was a threat and knew that he meant it.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Come on." The only thing that I was concerned with was getting to a phone and calling Edward.

I walked to the stairs and then waited for him. He held out his hand and I took it. He ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the car. We drove for about 20 minutes and then we parked.

"Where are we?"

"We are getting you something to eat."

"Oh." He had stopped at a sandwich shop and then he opened the door for me. "I can't go in like this." I gestured to the outfit.

"Why not?"

"Because those people are not ready for this. Give me a jacket." He ran back into the car and grabbed a jacket that he had thrown in the backseat. He handed it to me and then we went inside.

He ordered me something and then we waited.

"How far away is the club?"

"About 5 minutes in the opposite direction."

"Close." They called that my food was ready and he went up and got it.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water." He came over with my food and my water. The sandwich was good, but I couldn't even remember what I had ordered. All I could think is that if I didn't get to Edward tonight and have him save me then I this would be the last meal that I would ever have.

"What's wrong?" He startled me out of my revere and I was brought back to the present.

"When are you going to change me?"

"Tomorrow."

"I know that, but when, like what time?"

"I think the morning." I nodded my head.

"You said that Darey was going to place a spell on me that would make the change go by faster. How much faster?"

"Well we had to try it on a human and on him it lasted a day and a half, but you are different."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but Darey says that you are different. She says that the change could take a day or less. I don't know why. She couldn't come up with a set reason, just a lot of theories."

Hmm. Well I already knew that I was different. I didn't need to be told that. So a day or less. Well I hated pain, so I guess that wasn't so bad. It is better then 3 days of pain, but still. I would rather be changed by my love and then endure three days of pain then to be changed by Richard.

I had finished my sandwich so we got up and threw my trash away. We walked to the car and then got in. he started the car and then drove to the club.

He was right. It took 5 minutes to get to the club. When we got there I took off the coat and we went to the entrance. The second that the door hop saw us he opened the door and let us in.

The second that I walked in I was awed. It was massive, and there were people all around. I could see the vampires too, but there weren't that many. The music is what got me though. It was a mixture of what seemed like everything.

There was some of Fallout Boys, Young Joc, Pussycat Dolls, iiO, Madonna, Michael Jackson. I loved it. Everyone was dancing and even though I hated to dance due to the fact that I was a walking killer with my balance, but this girl didn't know that.

This girl knew that she wanted to dance, so that is what she was going to do. I knew that I wasn't going to trip because this girl didn't trip. She was beautiful and had no flaws that anyone could see.

"Dance with me." To say that Richard was shocked was like saying that the world was wrong. He was shocked but quickly went back to his usual self by putting on a smirk and leading me to the dance floor.

I was amazed at what I could do when I wasn't me. It wasn't funny, but it was necessary. The real me was waiting until I had to call Edward because there was no doubt that I would have been unconscious and self conscious.

We danced for about an hour to everything, never stopping. I was starting to get tired when he pulled me off to the side and we sat down. I was sweating, but I didn't care. That had been fun.

"Do they have a bathroom here?"

"Yes. Let me show you." He grabbed my hand and he pulled me up. We walked around the crowd and then he stopped at a hallway. "Go down. It is the last room on the left." He pointed. "Don't take to long."

Then he kissed me and said that he would wait here for me.

I walked down the hall and then entered the bathroom. I really did have to go.

After I relieved myself of my sandwich and water I washed my hands and wiped off the sweat. In about 5 minutes I was as good as I had been when I had come in. A second later a girl came in and was redoing her make up.

"Do you have a phone that I can borrow?"

"Yeah sure, but no long distance and make it short." I nodded my head and then she handed me the phone.

I quickly dialed the number and even before I heard it ring Edward picked up.

"Bella?"

"Oh Edward."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but he is going to change me tomorrow morning. I don't have much time. We are at a club called _Lamia._ Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Pretty much every vampire in the country knows about it. It is a high class club that is named in Latin. Translated it means vampire. Human drinking vampires go there for a hassle free meal. What are you doing there?"

"He said that I would like it."

"Oh Bella. I will come and get you. If you can keep him busy for an hour I will be there."

"Okay, please hurry."

"I will my love. I love you be safe." And then he hung up the phone. I thanked the girl and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Isabella you think that you would learn." I gasped and turned around. The second that I did though I was caught in the arms of Richard. "You couldn't have just been a good girl could you?"

He was holding me too tight. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Well we are going to have to do something about that won't we?"

The next thing I knew we were at the house and he grabbed Darey. A second later I was in the Cullen's living room. All of the Cullen's were there and they were all sitting still. I knew that they were being held there by magic. Edward was separated from the rest of them. He was standing in front of me.

"Edward look at your precious now. You want to know what she really is. A whore. I took her from her so called true love and by the next day I had her in my bed." All of the Cullen's looked alarmed and Edward looked in pain.

"Richard shut-"Before I even got to finish what I was saying he had placed his mouth on mine. When I didn't respond he tightened his hold on my arm. I could do nothing but respond. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

The kiss was filled with passion and I was sure that it appeared that we had done a lot more the just kiss. When he finally let my mouth go he turned to the Cullen's.

Alice looked devastated and so Edward. The rest of the Cullen's either had no expression or there faces were disgusted. It was Edward's face that was the worse. He looked hurt, betrayed, sad and angry.

The Alice stiffened and I knew that she was having a vision. She looked terrified and then the look of terror passed over Edward's face.

At the exact same time they yelled, "NO!"

A smile made its way over his face. "Why not? This is way better then what I had planned."

"What are you talking about?" There was fear in my voice and I knew that they all heard it.

"Well you my dear are about to find out. See I didn't know when I was going to change you so I had Darey do the spell; both of them. You see they work at any time, just so long as I turn you."

Understanding made its way into my mind.

"So you see Isabella this would be the perfect time for me to do it. Everyone is watching, the world is here to see. Well your world any way."

Just then a vampire dragged Charlie in. I gasped.

"No Richard you can't."

"Oh, but I think that you have no say in this seeing as you are the weakest here."

Charlie looked up and then saw me.

"Bella what is going on?"

"Not right now Dad."

"Oh, but Isabella I think that now that everyone is paying attention it would be the best time."

The next thing I knew I heard protests from all of the Cullen's and then Richard had sunk his teeth into my neck.

AN4: I am so freakin evil. I give you the most exciting and longest chapter and left you with a cliffhanger. Be nice and review. Tell me what you think. I think that I should continue. I think that I need you to tell me if I should. Or maybe I should not update and leave you hanging. You decide.


	24. A New Life

Disclaimer: NOT MINE; only in my dreams.

Authors Note: Oh god. I love you people. It is not fair. You all really like the story. I am touched. I would like to dedicate this story to **Fickshonal **because she is the one that kept me going. She has been with me through the entire story and when I was going to quit writing she kept me going. Thanks a million.

The second that his teeth pierced my skin I screamed. What could I say? It hurt A LOT.

I heard the protests of all of the Cullen's. Then I heard a growl and I knew that it was not Richard or any of the Cullen's. The next thing I knew was that Richard was ripped away from me and I fell on the floor.

A voice form behind me said, "Are we late for the party." And then to fit the moment. All hell broke loose.

Richard's vampire minions and such stormed the house and the Cullen's were freed. From behind me 5 vampires ran, and joined the fight. Even though our side was out numbered, we had more reason to fight and also brute strength.

The next thing I knew I was lifted up and placed somewhere. I wasn't sure where, but I knew that none of the vampires could get me easily. I watched the fight from where I was.

The fight wasn't long in time, but it was very emotionally long. It was definitely draining, and the fact that I was loosing blood and slowly but surely the venom was making it self known.

I was watching and wanting to do something. Oh god; I remembered Edward. Please don't let him believe Richard. Yes I had been in his bed, and yes I had kissed him, but still. I didn't want to be there.

I blacked out for a few minutes and when I came to again there was an eerie silence. I was in so much pain. It was even worse then when James had bitten me. I moaned and the next thing I knew Edward came and picked me up.

"Bella." The last thing I saw before I passed out from the pain was my angels face.

I wasn't fully unconscious and the only thing that I was really aware of was Edward never left my side. He would say that it was okay, everything will be all right, and such like that.

I seemed like years, but in all it was only 13 hours. It was around noon I was later told that I woke up. My heart never stopped, but I was still a vampire. Everything was sharper. I could see the differences of the colors; smelled the many different things that I never noticed before. I could even here the conversation downstairs.

I opened my eyes again and realized that this was the first time that I had been without anyone around me. I carefully stood up and tested my legs. I was far more graceful, even more then I had been when I was in the club.

There was something different about me, but I couldn't tell what.

I carefully walked down the stairs and heard the Cullen's and the newcomers talking. The newcomers wished them luck and then left. I guessed that these were the Denali coven because they drank animal blood.

Just then Edward noticed me and he ran over to me.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yes." The rest of the Cullen's walked over and looked at me. "Hi guys." Once Edward had heard that I was alright he held me very close to him. I still needed to breathe so I had to ask him to let go.

"Edward I am not breakable, but I still need to breathe." Edward pulled away suddenly and all of the Cullen's looked at me in shock. I blushed. Damn I had hoped to get rid of that annoying habit.

Carlisle came over to me and he leaned in. "She's right. Her heart is still beating."

"Is that bad?"

"Well it has never happened so I don't know how this will affect her, or if it will stop eventually, or something else entirely. Only time will tell."

"Oh god. Where is Charlie?"

"He is currently sleeping of the shock of watching a complete stranger bite his daughter and then an all out vampire war." I nodded my head. I was hoping that I could talk to Edward alone.

"Edward could I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." The Cullen's took this as there cue to leave and so they went to different parts of the house.

I took a breath and then started to speak.

"Edward, I want you to know that you know that what Richard said was true." His eyes opened in shock and then showed his hurt. "I was in his bed, but nothing happened." I blushed when I said this.

"Bella you're not telling me everything."

"After I hung up on you Richard came in. He had heard my conversation. He wasn't happy to say the least. He kissed me and then we were in his room. When I didn't respond he hurt me."

Even though it was in the past it still hurt. The things that I had done with him I had never done with Edward. I didn't want to tell him these things, but I knew that if I didn't then it would always be between us.

"So we went from kissing on the wall to kissing on the bed. Then went my shirt." I was looking down and blushing profusely. "And then my pants. When we were done with me we or I started on him. When we were done and we were only in our underwear we kissed for a very long time, and then we went to bed."

I looked up and saw looking at em with compassion.

"You think that I blame you for what you did." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I don't. I know that it was not your fault."

"Oh Edward thank you." I threw myself at him and then hugged him and kissed him as hard as I could. Then I thought what happened to Richard. "Edward, what happened to Richard? No editing."

"Carlisle, Emmet and I took care of him."

"You killed him."

"Yes."

"What about his minions?"

"They ran away. I doubt that we will ever see them again." I smiled at this and cuddled into his arms.

"I love you Edward."

"And I love you Bella."

We cuddled up with each other and I knew that I had never felt more at peace and I knew that I could definitely get used to an eternity of this.

AN2: Thank you for anyone that ever reviewed for this story. It meant so much to me. This is the last chapter of Without You. I personally felt that it didn't do the story justice, but well I think that I dragged it on for to long.

I will be redoing this in Edward POV so you should watch out for that. I hope that you loved this story as much as I loved writing it. If you have any questions or comments then feel free to email them, PM me, or put them in your review. (Hopefully) I do have this option open though. Do you want a sequel?


End file.
